Jewel In The Palace
by Woodland Lady
Summary: Escaping from the corsairs, Mirialia sets on a journey to Northern Greenwood to bring back a stolen Elven treasure to Thranduil. Little did she know that the Great Forest will be her new home. A tale of love, friendship and adventure. Thranduil/OC. Post War of the Ring story.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl's Errand

**Chapter 1: A Girl's Errand**

She ran endlessly, not looking back. Her feet sore but she would not care, there's only one thing in her mind right now. And that is to go to the forest of Mirkwood. She can still hear the voices of men who were chasing her.

"Find her! We must find her before sunset! Search every place, do not stop until you find her!" The captain shouted.

The dark brown-haired girl reached the top of a hill, there she saw the borders of the great forest. "Mirkwood... Thank you." She finally said as she looked down at the map and the box that she carries. She ran down the hill and went into the borders, her knees are getting weak. She breathed heavily then fell on the ground, her vision became blurry.

Meanwhile, Tauriel and a few elves were patrolling when they saw her. Tauriel immediately recognized that it was a girl, and hurried to her. Even though she was weak, the girl was still able to speak and gave the box that she carries to the elf. "She's human." Tauriel said in Elvish. "And wounded.". The other elf said as he pointed the girl's feet. "Let us bring her to the palace." Tauriel said.

At the palace, Thranduil, the Elvenking was pouring wine into his cup while his son Legolas was talking about the restoration of the southen part of their land when Tauriel walked in.

"What brings you here, Tauriel?" Legolas asked in Elvish.

"I was going to report something." Tauriel replied.

"What news do you have for me?" Thranduil asked.

"We found a mortal girl inside our northern borders, my lord." Tauriel answered. "She was weak, so we have brought her in."

"And.. she was carrying this." The she-elf added while holding the box on her hands.

"What is that?" The Elvenking asked.

"I do not know. But she only uttered two words before she fainted. Mirkwood, Thranduil." Tauriel said. "It is better if you are the one to open it, my lord."

Tauriel handed the box to him, it was wrapped in a bright red cloth made of silk. Thranduil carefully untied the cloth and saw the box, it was made of wood. There was a clear carving of a ship on top. As he opened the box, the Elvenking's eyes widened. Inside it were shining white gems and a silver necklace with an emerald pendant lies on top of it. He could not believe what he was seeing, it was a very familiar necklace. He held it in his hands, remembering the one who wore it.

"The necklace seemed familiar to you, Father." Legolas said in Elvish.

"Yes, you're right. It is." Thranduil replied. "This is your grandfather's necklace."

He looked at Tauriel. "I want to see her."

"I will bring her to you once she is healed." Tauriel bowed and left.

"We need to know how did she get it." Legolas said eagerly.

"And where." Thranduil added, looking at the carved ship on the box.

Tauriel headed back to the room where the girl was resting, she saw that the wounds on her feet were completely healed. She was amazed and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "There's something about you. But I could not sense what it is." Tauriel thought. She was about to leave when the girl slowly opened her eyes. Her body was still weak but she immediately recognized the red-haired elf.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're inside the halls of the Woodland Realm." Tauriel said. "We found you in the forest. We've brought you here so you can be healed."

"What? No. I cannot stay here. I must leave." The girl frantically said.

"You cannot leave, not without the King's consent. He wants to see you." Tauriel insisted. "Lie still, you're still weak."

Tauriel gently laid her down on the bed, she was quite intrigued at her presence in the forest. "The box that you carry, it is very important to the King." She added. The girl just lowered her head and said nothing. "Rest well." Tauriel said gently. "The sun is setting, isn't it?" She asked. "Yes, it's almost dark. I will see you in awhile."

When Tauriel left, the girl looked around the room. It was brightly lit, two lantern-like lights were hanging at the upper part of the door. As she now remembered why she was there, she shivered and folded her knees.

_***Flashback***_

_"You must leave now, Mirialia. Before the guards find us." The old woman hurriedly said._

_"But .. Mari, where am I going? " Mirialia nervously asked._

_"You must go to Mirkwood, take the box and this map. It will lead you to the Great Forest." Mari said._

_"No, I'm not going without you." Mirialia begged._

_"Listen to me, I cannot go with you. I have to get back to the ship, no one knows that we met here. The box, Mirialia. Take care of it, take good care of it. It belongs to the rightful owner, it belongs to the King. We have to give it back." Mari said. "And once you did that, do not come back."_

_Mirialia started to cry. "I don't want to leave you, Mari."_

_"You will be free now, child. That is what I always wanted for you." Mari said as she touched her cheek._

_Mirialia wept just like a daughter to her mother and gave her a last hug. "I will see you again, Mari."_

_"Be strong. Go now." Mari said as she hugged her back._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

That was her last memory of Mari, the woman who took care of her and treated her as a daughter. She remembered all of her tales and stories about elves, dwarves and the world of men. Their dream of them walking together in a beautiful forest, meeting other people in Lake Town, having freedom. Freedom. The word echoed in her head.

"Am I really going to be free?" She asked herself. She recalled what Tauriel said to her earlier. "You cannot leave, not without the King's consent. He wants to see you.". That thought snapped her back to reality, "No, I cannot stay here, I must go.". Mirialia hurriedly got out of bed, she frantically looked for her things but she could not find it. She looked again at the bed but there was nothing there. "No. Where are my things?" She worriedly said.

As she walked backwards, Mirialia felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around to see who it was, and there she came face to face, rather face to chest with Thranduil. She tried to look up to see his face but only to be intimidated by his penetrating eyes. She lowered her gaze and took a few steps back. "Who is he?" She thought.

Even though he was not wearing his crown, Thranduil stood proudly in front of her, looked at her from head to foot. "I see that you are fully healed." His cold and deep voice echoed in the room. There was a short silence before Mirialia was able to speak. "I must go, sir." She said. "What makes you think you can leave so quickly?" Thranduil asked as he slightly tilted his head. "I do not wish to see the Elvenking." Mirialia responded immediately. Her answer caught Thranduil off guard. "It is not for you to decide, young lady. You will see him whether you wish it or not." He coldly said.

Before Mirialia could say anything, Tauriel walked into room. Seeing Thranduil, she bowed to him then walked towards the girl. "I brought you clothes that you can wear while you are here." Tauriel said. "Good, Tauriel." Thranduil said. "Bring her to the throne room. "

"Yes, my lord." Tauriel said. Thranduil did a last glance on the girl then left the room.

"May I know your name?" Mirialia asked the she-elf.

"My name is Tauriel, what is yours?" She answered.

"My name is Mirialia." The girl gently said.

"That is a beautiful name." Tauriel smiled.

"Tauriel, please, you have to let me go." Mirialia pleaded.

"I'm afraid that is not for you to decide." Tauriel said.

"That is what the elf told me." Mirialia said, pertaining to Thranduil. "But... I do not want to see the Elvenking. I already brought back what should be his."

Tauriel made a worried look, "Don't you understand? Don't you know the elf that was here earlier?".

There was a puzzled look on the girl's face.

"That was Thranduil, he is the Elvenking." Tauriel pointed out.

Shivers ran down her spine upon hearing it. She felt like her knees fell weak. "What?" was the only word she could utter.

**A/N:**

**I do not own anything(with the exception of my OCs). Please don't spear me. . I haven't read any Tolkien books yet. But I've watched the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, and the two movies of The Hobbit. Watching Desolation of Smaug, I fell head over heels in love with Thranduil. That's why I'm inspired to write this story. I hope you like it. ^_^**

**Next chapter: The Elvenking Encounter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Elvenking Encounter

**A/N: Here goes the next chapter. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: The Elvenking Encounter**

Mirialia was very uncomfortable as she walked with Tauriel towards the throne room. Her heart beats fast and the elf in front of her could hear it. Tauriel stopped and turned to her, "You just have to tell the truth, Mirialia. That is all the King would want to hear from you. No lies." She said.

As they reached the throne room, Mirialia saw the Elvenking, now wearing his spiky crown with red berries. He was standing with his son Legolas beside him. Tauriel bowed to him, and stood near the stairs. She was about to follow her when Thranduil spoke. "Do you recognize me now, young one?" He said. Mirialia trembled as she heard his voice echoed in the room. She froze on her spot and did not dare to look at him. "F…Forgive..Forgive me, my lord." She nervously answered. Thranduil could hear her heartbeat and saw that she was trembling.

"Tell me your name and where have you come from." He commanded.

"My name…is Mirialia. I have come from the eastern shores." The girl replied.

"Eastern shores. Where do you reside then?" Thranduil asked.

"I..I reside at the ship of Belus, my lord." Mirialia replied.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her answer.

"The ship of Belus? You are living with the Corsairs of Shinar?" Legolas exclaimed.

"Yes." The girl said.

"You are serving Gideon, then. The corsair that was hailed from the East." Thranduil echoed.

"You have met the man, Ada?" Legolas asked.

"Twice, in Dorwinion." Thranduil replied. "Tell me, where did you get this?" He asked Mirialia, as he held the box.

There was a short pause before Mirialia answered, "It was a part of the treasure that was long kept in the ship."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "Long kept. Where did he steal it?"

"He had it ever since…..even before he was born. His ancestors kept it for hundreds of years, but we decided to return it to the rightful owner." Mirialia answered as her lips trembled.

"We? You are not alone then." Legolas said.

"Me and…..someone.. found a way to brought it out from the ship. But I came here alone." Mirialia nervously said, not mentioning Mari.

"Gideon. A lord and a thief. No surprise." Thranduil smirked. "All that my father owned shall belong to me. But he did not bring this up when we met."

"And as for you," He turned to look at Mirialia. "Where will you go if I release you?"

Mirialia haven't thought about it yet, "I..I do not know. But I have no plan of going back to the ship."

Thranduil stared at her. "You will stay here, then." He said.

Mirialia, surprised at his answer. "No, my lord..—"

"That is an order." Thranduil said with a sharp tone. "Bring Mirialia to her chamber, Tauriel."

Tauriel bowed and escorted Mirialia. Thranduil looked at his father's necklace and looked at the girl as she and Tauriel walked away from the throne room. "She had the courage to bring this back to me." He thought.

Meanwhile, at the ship…

Mari headed to the kitchen when she heard the guards talking. One of them saw her and hurriedly walked towards her. "The Lady is missing, Mari. Have you seen her?" The guard asked.

"What? Since when?" Mari asked.

"Since this afternoon. We could not find her anywhere in the ship." He said.

"I'm afraid I have not seen her." Mari lied.

"Lord Gideon will be furious once he finds this out." The guard worried. "Captain Malbim already joined the search for her. She might have been gone to Lake Town."

"She might. I will stay here if in case she comes back." Mari said.

"No one should find you, Mirialia. Run as far away as you can." Mari said to herself as she looked at the window.

The next morning, Tauriel visited Mirialia on her room. She found her sitting on the bed, her eyes closed. She nearly jumped when Tauriel greeted her. "Looks like you did not have enough sleep last night." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't noticed you. I…I was thinking about….about…Mari." Mirialia said gently.

"Your mother?" Tauriel asked.

"No, but she is like a mother to me. My caregiver. I wonder how she is doing." The girl replied.

Tauriel sat at the edge of her bed, and looked at her. "Other men may have mistaken you for an elf. Having such a beautiful face, I cannot imagine you living with the corsairs." She said.

"I have been living with them since I was a child, this is the first time I went out of that galleon." Mirialia said.

"Your parents, where are they?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"I…I do not know. I was told that they were dead." Mirialia replied.

"Very well then," Tauriel said as she dismissed the topic. "Come. The King wants you to join us for breakfast."

"Oh, no. I would rather stay here." Mirialia refused.

"It's the King's order." Tauriel insisted.

Mirialia sighed. "Alright. I will change my clothes."

"Let me braid your hair too." Tauriel said smiling.

Mirialia wore a lovely dark brown velvet, ankle length dress, the sleeves were made of silk with a golden tone. Tauriel made a small braid of her hair on each side. She saw that the other elves were looking at the girl as they walked towards the dining hall. As they entered the room, they saw Thranduil and Legolas waiting for them. Legolas offered his place to Mirialia, and she sat directly across from Thranduil. She only picked one Elven bread, and cannot barely eat knowing that the Elvenking was looking at her. Tauriel offered wine but she gently refused. "No, thank you. I do not like wine." She whispered.

"What is your task in that galleon if I may ask?" Thranduil broke the silence.

"I…I am in charge at…at..the kitchen. But I really do not have any position of some sort." Mirialia answered.

Thranduil tilted his head, his ice blue eyes glued on her. "I assume you have heard stories about my kin, have you not?"

"Yes.. I heard stories of the elves, and…about you as well, my lord." Mirialia replied.

The Elvenking raised an eyebrow. "And what stories have you heard about me?" He asked curiously.

"Stories about your glory… and victory in battle… They also said that your anger is…legendary." Mirialia said.

Upon hearing it, a smile curved on his lips. "I understand that." Thranduil said.

"It might be the reason why I sense much fear in you." He added.

Mirialia held her breath and stood up. Her hands are trembling but she hid it behind her back. "Thank you for your hospitality. I will go back to my chamber." She said nervously. She bowed and made her way out.

"You are scaring our guest, Ada." Legolas gently said.

"No. It was never my intention to scare her, she is just a frightened girl." Thranduil said as he stood up.

Mirialia ran back to her room, the Elvenking was right she thought. She never felt so much fear before, and she could not find the word freedom now. "I have been a prisoner in the ship since I was a child, am I still going to be a prisoner here?" She asked herself. As tears formed in her eyes, Tauriel entered the room.

"Tauriel…" Mirialia called.

The elf walked towards her and touched her cheek. "You must understand. You are within our realm, his realm. His rules are law. But you are not a prisoner here, I can show you around if you wish. You have a good heart, Mirialia. I can see that. And I think he sees that too. Maybe, he intends to keep you here because you have nowhere to go."

"You know him very well." Mirialia said.

"The King has been protecting us and this realm for thousands of years, what you have brought is very precious to him. As long as you are here, you are protected." Tauriel assured her.

'Do not cry now, I want you to accompany me." Tauriel held her hand.

"W…Where are we going?" Mirialia asked.

Tauriel smiled. "To the grand stable."

**A/N: There you go, that was a long chapter to me. I decided to make the corsairs to be the villain in my story because I couldn't think of anyone else since this is a post-War of the Ring story. All thanks to my Tolkien geek friend "Kevin" who's been giving me ideas to fit my story in the Tolkien world. Forgive my sentence construction, I'm not really good at flowery descriptions and metaphors. Like what I said, I haven't read any Tolkien book yet, but my friend Kevin bought me The Silmarilion as a birthday gift. More chapters coming up. Just please bear with me because I'm writing this story and at the same time I'm also working. .**

**Next chapter: Gideon's Vendetta**


	3. Chapter 3: Gideon's Vendetta

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Yes, Thranduil and Loki have some similarities, however, he also reminds me of Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII and Sesshoumaru of InuYasha. I don't know why. . Anyways, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Gideon's Vendetta**

"What news do you have for me, Shileiko?" Gideon asked his witch as he entered the ship. Followed by a few of his guards, he stood at the deck and watched as they carried some treasure chests. "What news?" He asked his witch again. Shileiko walked towards him with a worried face. "Forgive me if I am the bearer of a bad one." She bowed. Gideon stared at her, "What is it now?"

"Mirialia is missing, the guards could not find her since yesterday afternoon." She said.

"What!" He shouted. "How did she escape?"

Shileiko said nothing for she did not know how it happened. "A search party is already out there to find her, my lord."

But Gideon wasn't contented. "Maldek!" He called his another captain.

Maldek hurried towards him and bowed, "You summoned me, my lord."

"My Lady has gone out of the ship. Gather your best guards and find her, put a bounty on her head if needed so other people will help you." He angrily commanded.

"As you wish, my lord. I will take my leave now." The captain said and left.

Hours have passed when Captain Maldek left with fifty guards, Captain Malbim and his party came back. Gideon summoned them to his room. "What did you find out, Captain?" He asked.

"My lord, forgive us. We did not find her in Lake Town-" Malbim answered.

"Then where could she have gone?!" He shouted at him.

"But my lord, some men told us that they saw a beautiful woman running into the forest. They said she was carrying something on her hand and she ran as if someone is pursuing her." Malbim reported.

Gideon paused for a moment. "Into the forest, carrying something?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, my lord.," The captain said.

"Indeed, Mirialia carries something." Shileiko echoed as she entered the room.

"How do you know?" Gideon turned to her.

"The Elvenking's necklace, it is missing in your vault. She could have been gone to the Great Forest, or should I say Greenwood the Great." The witch answered.

"Not just that, the Elven map of Middle Earth has gone too." She added.

Gideon's hands turned into fists as anger bottled up inside him. "You will find her, search every place in the forest. All roads, all rivers. Bring her back to me. And if you were able to bring the Elvenking's head, you will be greatly rewarded." He ordered.

Malbim terrified at his lord's order, bowed and left.

"Thranduil, son of Oropher, he is now the King of that forest. You already met him, have you not?" Shileiko asked.

"Yes, I did. He has always been my rival of Dorwinion wine." He said.

"So much anger, I can feel now. It is not just the wine, isn't it? There is something more to this." Shileiko said as she circled around him.

"I will always remember his face, that elf. Most of my ancestors were slain by his father, as if it was a curse on my kin. That is what my grandfather told me before he died." Gideon said as he remembered everything that his father and grandfather told him.

"So what will my lord do now? Looks like your half-elf found her way home." Shileiko reminded him.

"No! Mirialia is mine, Shileiko. Mine alone! She is my living treasure! I will not let the Elvenking take her!" He angrily shouted as he smashed a cup of wine onto the wall.

"She is alive, and she is with him. I will get her back, and you my precious witch will help me." Gideon said as he touched her cheek.

"I shall remind you of your task, a potion or spell that will make me immortal. A power so strong that it will equal the one that an Elvenking has." He said to his witch.

"I am already working on it. But I will need one more ingredient." Shileiko said.

"What is it?" The corsair lord asked curiously.

"I need your living treasure. She will make you strong. And immortal." She answered.

The corsair held the thought for a moment. "Then we will find her."

The witch smiled wickedly.

**A/N:**

**Haha! *evil laugh* An immortal corsair.. Yeah right. Gideon is the main antagonist of my story, and I hate him. His character was inspired by Lord Memnon, the villain in The Scorpion King movie. He looks like a corsair to me. . Sorry if this chapter is too short. I just want you guys to get a glimpse of him. More chapters coming up.**

**Next chapter: Mirialia and the Great Elk**


	4. Chapter 4: Mirialia and the Great Elk

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the new followers! *big hug* **

**Rousdower: Hi there! Yes, Gideon really is pretty bad, and ambitious. He really wants to eliminate Thranduil's lineage, as if he can do it. Haha! **

**To the 2 guests: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I really cannot believe that my story is now running for 3 chapters and there's over 700 views already. For me, it's wow.**

**Anyways, here a new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Mirialia and the Great Elk**

"This is the royal stable." Tauriel introduced as she and Mirialia walked in.

The place have four huge entrances, there were ponies on the left side and horses at the right. There were more or less a hundred of horses and forty of ponies. Tauriel pointed a white horse, "This is the Prince's ride." She said referring to Legolas.

"They are all beautiful, where is yours?" Mirialia asked.

"Right here." Tauriel walked towards hers. It was a black horse, and it lowered its head to the food trough.

Mirialia held out her hand and touched its head. But then, she noticed something at her back. As she turned around, she saw a very large empty loose box. Mirialia walked towards it, she saw a lot of hay and the food trough is bigger than the one the horses have.

"Do you want to see the King's ride?" Tauriel asked.

"Um..why is it so big? You can fit five horses in here." Mirialia wondered.

"Because he is big. Come with me." Tauriel smiled.

Both of them walked out of the stable, and headed towards the forest. After a short walk, they stopped at the foot of a mountain. Mirialia saw a waterfall flowed onto a small river. There, she saw the creature. Six and a half feet high at the shoulder, the Great Elk of Thranduil was drinking at the river. As she slowly walked towards the creature, she saw that there were guards nearby. One of them was piling some elm branches, others were just resting under the trees.

Mirialia stood a few feet away from the Elk as she watched in amazement. One of the guards called out to her, "Careful, my lady. He does not know you yet." He said. The next thing that happened, startled all the elves, including Tauriel. The Elk suddenly turned to Mirialia, walked towards her and bowed. She could almost touch its antlers. She reached out her hand, letting it explore the palm of her hand with its large nose. Mirialia flashed a sweet smile towards the elk, "Hey there." She said.

Tauriel saw her smile for the first time, and she could not believe that Thranduil's elk will be the reason for that. She, among with other elves, walked towards her. "Mirialia.." Tauriel said.

"What is it, Tauriel?" The girl asked. When she saw that the other elves surrounded her, she became uncomfortable.

"This has happened before." Tauriel said.

"What do you mean this happened before? I…I do not understand." Mirialia replied.

"The only time we saw the elk bowed was when he met the Elvenking. And the King named him Arafael since then." Tauriel explained.

"Oh..I..I thought it's just his….instincts.." Mirialia said.

The elk leaned forward, it's nose now smelling her shoulder. "It seems Arafael likes you." Tauriel smiled.

Legolas watched them at a short distance, then headed back to the palace. He found his father at the balcony of his chamber, and approached him.

"How are the Watch doing?" Thranduil asked.

"Satisfactory." Legolas answered.

Thranduil looked at his son, "There is something else you want to tell me?"

"The human, Mirialia. There's something more to her, she's different." Legolas said.

"What makes you think that?" His father asked curiously.

"Ada, Arafael is very fond of her. And…he bowed to her." Legolas answered.

He saw disbelief on his father's face. "My Elk?" Thranduil said.

"Yes, Ada. Tauriel and the others saw it too." His son replied.

Thranduil stood at the balcony facing the forest, wondering why his elk bowed to a mere mortal.

Meanwhile, Tauriel allowed Mirialia to walk around the forest, but she warned her not to go beyond the borders. Mirialia found a beautiful spot wherein she saw an overlooking view of the forest, and the rivers. She thought that this kind of place did not exist. "I wish Mari can see this." She said to herself. As she lie down under a big tree, she felt like the roots of it were comforting her. It was almost midday when Tauriel found her.

"Why are you still here?" Tauriel asked as she approached her.

"I always wanted to sleep under the trees." The girl said gently.

The elf smiled and sat beside her, "I sleep here too, sometimes." She confessed. "Feeling the warm breeze of the forest and a cold one at night."

"Me, I only feel the cold breeze of the ocean. Endless travels, wondering if the ship reached the end of this world, are we going to…just..fall off at the edge." Mirialia said.

"I don't think that will be your fate." Tauriel said. "Let's go back, the King might be looking for you."

Mirialia stood up and started to walk when she heard a noise. She looked back at the tree where she laid, and the sound stopped. As she walked towards the elf, she heard the sound again. She stopped and called Tauriel, this time it's getting closer and closer, as if it's near her ears.

"Tauriel, do you hear that?" Mirialia asked nervously.

The elf looked at her, "Hear what?"

She looked back, then looked at Tauriel. "That."

Tauriel stood firmly and listened. "I only hear the rustling of the wind, is that what you're hearing?"

"No. They're like… whispers. But I cannot understand it. There…I hear it again!" She said as she covered her ears.

"I do not hear it." Tauriel said worriedly.

All of a sudden, Tauriel could not believe what her eyes are seeing. Orbs of light were emanating around Mirialia, slowly circling around her.

"It cannot be…" The Silvan elf uttered.

"What is it, Tauriel?" Mirialia asked. But the elf did not answer.

"Tauriel?" She asked again.

"Starlights." Tauriel said.

**A/N: Okay. Now we(me and the readers) now know that Mirialia is a half-elf but the rest of the characters in the story don't know it yet. When I was writing this chapter, I was thinking that because Mirialia is now staying at the Greenwood Forest, her elf abilities will slowly be awaken. And those abilities will be a bit different. ^_^ I'll be working on the next chapters.**

**I hope you like my story!**

**Next chapter: The Whisperers**

**Oh! By the way, Arafael means "Noble Brilliance".**


	5. Chapter 5: The Whisperers

**A/N: I would like to say Thank you to the new followers. I really appreciate you guys! ^_^**

**Rousdower: Hey! You're the best, pal! Will O The Wisps? Not exactly. They're like elementals, and they only communicate to the main protagonist. But they're good, don't worry. **

**BrownEyedGirl87: You rock! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the story.**

**To the other reviewers: Thank you so much! **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The Whisperers**

"Captain, the borders are well-guarded, we cannot go in." A corsair reported to Malbim.

"I know the Lady is in there, we have to get her." Malbim sighed in frustration.

"Malbim." A man called out to him.

"Maldek, what brings you here?" The other asked.

"I think we are here for the same reason, the Lord Gideon put a bounty on the Lady's head. We have to pry her out of the forest." Maldek said.

Maldek and his guards walked towards the Watch, the group of elves approached them.

"We are corsairs from the eastern shores, and we bring a message to the elves and to the King of this great forest."Maldek announced.

"What news do you bring to our King?" An elf asked.

"We are looking for the most beautiful woman that resides on our ship, the Lady of our Lord. She has gone missing, and we have been searching for her for days. Some men on Dale told us that they saw her running into this forest. She has long dark brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Will you give us permission to search for her inside the Great Elvenking's land?" Maldek asked.

"Denied." The elf guard answered. "We do not allow strangers wandering within our borders, we will deliver your message to the King."

"Very well, then. Bring this note to your King and inform him that the Lady had stolen a treasure from the Lord." Maldek said as he handed out the note.

"You can take your leave now." The elf guard said coldly.

The corsairs left, much to their dismay. However, Maldek was still thinking of another way to get inside the borders.

As the elf guard stared at the note, another guard walked towards him and spoke in Elvish.

"They are looking for the human girl, are they not?" He whispered.

"Yes. It is Mirialia they are looking for. I am sure of it." The elf guard said.

"Let us report this to the King." He added.

Meanwhile, Tauriel was looking for the Elvenking when he found him in the library. He was reading some of his father's writings when Tauriel stood at the door and bowed. "What is it, Tauriel?" Thranduil asked in Elvish.

"My lord, something bothers me." She replied. After a short pause, she continued. "Mirialia, she is different."

"You were not the first one who said that." Thranduil said blankly.

"Yesterday, when we were at the woods, she said she's hearing whispers that she could not understand. But I could not hear it." Tauriel said.

Thranduil looked at the young elf as he put down what he was reading. He stood up and walked slowly around the room.

"Whispers…in the forest." He said.

"Yes, that's what she told me." Tauriel said.

"The Sylphs." Thranduil said in a low voice.

"Sylphs? I thought they were just stories of old?" Tauriel said in surprise.

"You do not believe them?" Thranduil smirked.

"They are very rare creatures, Tauriel." He added. "However, I only know one elf who can hear them."

"I…I do not think that she is a mere human. Aside from hearing these creatures, I also saw….starlights shining on her, my lord." Tauriel said.

Thranduil stared at her with wide eyes upon hearing what Tauriel said. "Starlights?" He asked.

"Yes. I could not believe it as well. But my lord, I think Mirialia came from an Elvish descent." Tauriel said.

"Where is she?" The Elvenking asked.

"She's spending her time with Arafael." She replied.

Hearing his elk's name again, Thranduil is now full of curiosity. He walked out of the library and out of the palace and headed to the usual place where Arafael has always been brought to.

On that part of the forest, Mirialia was left alone with Arafael. The guards were sent on an errand, so they immediately left.

She was humming a song and patting Arafael's head when she saw a familiar figure with a pointy crown approaching their spot. Mirialia nervously hid behind a tree for she knew who was coming. She did not quite figure out why she hid herself from the King, and her heart beats very fast. The King approached Arafael and the elk bowed to him, Thranduil spoke in Elvish as he gently touched its head. As he walked towards the stream, he looked at the tree where she was hiding.

"I know you're there." Thranduil said.

Mirialia trembled as she heard his voice, but she just kept silent.

"It is useless to hide from me." He added sharply.

Mirialia sighed nervously and showed up to face him, she bowed and took a few steps forward . Thranduil walked slowly towards her. Standing at six foot and three inches tall, the girl's height did not even reached his shoulder. He stood in front of her, his thoughts about what Tauriel witnessed kept on troubling him. "There is something else about you." He thought. Thranduil held out his hand to touch her chin when Mirialia closed her eyes and moved her face away. Seeing her frightened motion, the Elvenking lowered his hand and stared at her. "You are used to male company, and yet you found me daunting." He uttered. He turned his back and slowly walked away from her, just hearing his deep voice made Mirialia trembled. Thranduil walked back at the stream, when Mirialia heard the whispers again. This time she also felt an unknown presence around her. "No, not again." She whispered.

"You are hearing them." The Elvenking said, looking at the sky.

The whispers continued on and on, close to her ears but she could still not understand it. "No, please stop. Make it stop." She pleaded.

Within seconds, Thranduil now stood inches from her. He put his hands on her ears and chant in Elvish. When his chanting stopped, he removed his hands. "You could not understand them, because you are not listening." He said.

Mirialia looked at him and their eyes met, "Do you hear them?" She asked.

"No, I do not." The King answered after a short pause. "It seems that the Sylphs are not fond of me."

"Sylphs." Mirialia whispered.

As soon as she uttered the word, she heard them again, but this time it was now clear.

"Mirialia.." They whispered her name.

"They are calling my name." She said.

"Mirialia…" She heard it again. "A white wizard approaches…"

**A/N: Wow, I finished it. Sorry I was experiencing a writer's block for the past few days. I need to research more on Thranduil, may I ask for your help guys? I know that his primary weapon are the twin swords, but is he an archer too? And how good are his fighting skills? **

**Thank you for reading my story guys. I really cannot say anything but "Thank you." *^o^***

**Next Chapter: Revelation Of The White Wizard**


	6. Chapter 6:Revelation Of The White Wizard

**A/N: I just want to hug all of you guys! ^0^ Thank you!**

**Rousdower and cwatker222: You guys are awesome! Thank you for the infos.**

**Cosetta P: You nailed it, girl! *^_^* Uh, seriously? Not too many Thranduil fics here? *thinking* I'm not really familiar with Lee Pace, but I remembered when they casted and transformed him to Thranduil, he was unrecognizable. And AWESOME! ^_^**

**Dragongirl1546: Holy goat! Thank you for reading my story! Haha! ^_^**

**MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever: Thank you! Just don't use the b**** again.. *evil grin***

**I hope we can all be friends here.. And I hope there will be a community for Thranduil here, since he is a King, he should have a community/kingdom on .**

**Oh by the way, The Whisperers was inspired by The Whispering People from the movie Knowing. Nicholas Cage? Familiar? The Whispering People were in fact angels in disguise. Yes, their whispering voices were creepy. That's where I got the idea.**

**Guys, remember this is a post War of the Ring story, so the white wizard is definitely…..**

**Chapter 6: Revelation Of The White Wizard**

"Mithrandir." An elf guard greeted him at the Elven gate. "What brings the great white wizard on our land?" He asked.

"I wish to speak with your King. I received news from the men of Dale that a certain human is being pursued by the corsairs from the East. They told me that she ran here. I seek to find out the truth." Gandalf said.

"Very well, then. You are free to enter our land." The elf bowed.

The white wizard with Shadowfax as his ride made its way to the Elvenking's hall. He was welcomed by Legolas, and they talked as they approached the throne room. "The corsairs put a bounty on Mirialia's head?" Legolas asked.

"So that is the maiden's name then." Gandalf said.

"Yes. She came here to bring back my grandfather's necklace, she said it was a long kept treasure on their ship." Legolas explained.

"What necklace?" Gandalf curiously asked.

*In the forest*

"The white wizard….the white wizard is here." The Sylphs whispered to Mirialia.

As soon as she heard the whispers, Tauriel approached them. "My lord, Gandalf the White arrives, he is within your halls with Legolas.

"The white wizard?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, he said he wants to speak with you." Tauriel answered.

Before Thranduil left, he looked at Mirialia, then to Tauriel. "Stay here, Tauriel. I do not want her to be left alone." He said.

"As you wish." Tauriel obeyed.

When the Elvenking left, Mirialia walked towards Tauriel. "That is what the Sylphs told me, that a white wizard is approaching." She said worriedly.

*At the throne room*

"Gandalf the White, what brings you to my kingdom?" Thranduil asked as he approached the throne room.

"Thranduil, Great Elvenking of Greenwood. I have come here to know if the spreading rumor on Dale is true. And I know now that it is." The wizard answered.

"It is the human, Mirialia you are talking about. Is it not?" Thranduil said.

"Yes. Your son here told me that she brought back a necklace that belonged to your father." Gandalf said.

"You're right. The emerald necklace of my father, her lord has kept it for centuries. You know who her lord is." Thranduil said as he stared at the wizard.

"Gideon of Shinar, the Lord of the Great Ship." Gandalf answered. "What I do want to know is how did it come to the corsair's possession."

"Mirialia only said that the necklace has already been kept on the ship even before Gideon was born." Legolas said.

"If the King will allow, I wish to see the human." Gandalf requested.

Thranduil nodded and asked his son to accompany the white wizard to the place where Mirialia and Tauriel were staying. As they neared, Tauriel was telling Mirialia the tales that she heard about the Sylphs. How she wished that she could hear them one day.

"It seems that you two are doing well." Legolas said to them.

"I did not expect that the prince and the white wizard will visit us here." Tauriel said smiling.

"He wished to see the lady. Mirialia, this is Gandalf the White." Legolas introduced the wizard. "Gandalf, meet Lady Mirialia."

"Such a beautiful maiden." The wizard slightly bowed to her. Mirialia also did the same.

"My lady, I admire your courage to come here and bring back a stolen treasure to the Elvenking. Where will you go from here if I may ask?" Gandalf asked.

"I do not know. I have nowhere to go." The girl replied.

"Do you not know where your parents are?" Gandalf said.

"They are dead. That is what the corsairs told me when I was growing up." Mirialia said.

"Do you not remember their name?" Gandalf asked.

"All I know is that...they said that my father's name was Bern." Mirialia answered.

Gandalf was immediately taken aback at her answer. "It cannot be." He said in disbelief.

"Did you just say Bern?" Legolas exclaimed. He could not believe it too.

"Yes, as clearly as I remember. Why?" The girl asked.

"Bern, was a noble hero of Rohan. A kingdom of Men." Legolas said.

"But he has been dead for a thousand years." Gandalf added. "Tell me, my lady. How old are you?"

There was a short pause before Mirialia was able to answer.

"I have been living with the corsairs for...for...nine hundred years." She confessed nervously.

Upon hearing her words, Gandalf took a few steps back and slightly shook his head.

"How did this happen?" Legolas said in disbelief and looked at the wizard. Tauriel could not even utter a word.

"I need to speak with your father." Gandalf told Legolas as he turned back and hurriedly walked away.

Back at the palace, Thranduil was looking at the necklace and the note that has been handed to him by the elf guard. "He put a bounty on her head, why is he so eager to get her back?" He said to himself. The Elvenking's thoughts were interrupted when the white wizard stormed in, followed behind by Legolas.

"What did you find Mithrandir and you are in a hurry to get here?" The King echoed.

"It is now clear to me, my lord." Gandalf said as he struck the ground with his staff. "Gideon is not looking for her because of your father's necklace that she took. It is because of Mirialia herself. She is Gideon's and his ancestors' living treasure. I request for you to keep her here."

"You are asking me to kidnap her, White Wizard?" Thranduil said sharply.

"No. No, my lord." Gandalf disagreed. "I am asking you to save her. It was meant for her to be here. Her real home is your realm."

"Make me understand." The King said.

"She told me that her father's name was Bern. You know him. There is only one man on Middle Earth who bears that name." Gandalf said.

"Lord Bern? The noble knight of Rohan?" Thranduil asked. "It cannot be him for he has been dead for a thousand years."

"That is also what I said to myself when I heard her." Gandalf said. "But there is something you should know."

"When Bern was wounded by a morgul blade, he was rescued by an elf maiden. She took him to her home inside a forest and healed him. She took care of the knight until he was fully healed. But no sooner, they fell in love with each other and could no longer be parted. They seek my help for their marriage. When Bern died in battle, the elf maiden is already carrying a child. Later on, a news was sent to me that she gave birth to a daughter. But when the time came for me to visit her, it was too late. The forest and her home was set on fire, I looked everywhere for the infant but I did not find her." Gandalf explained.

"My lord, Mirialia said that she has been living with the corsairs for nine hundred years. She is the infant that I was looking for, she has been taken away from her mother. And the elf maiden's name who gave birth to her was Anvanya." The wizard added.

Thranduil's eyes widened upon hearing the name. "Anvanya? My father's captain?"

"Yes. The last time we spoke, she told me that she will be naming the child, Miriel. Your father gave the necklace to her as a gift of gratitude for her fierce loyalty." Gandalf said. "It all now make sense to me."

Thranduil kept silent as Gandalf continued. "My lord, Anvanya's daughter is finally home. But stealing a corsair's treasure is a crime. They will be looking for her, Gideon will be looking for her."

Thranduil glared at the wizard, his eyes filled with anger. "Mithrandir, let me remind you that stealing a Sindarin daughter is a much bigger crime."

**A/N: **

**So much tension! Hey, Rousdower! You are specially mentioned on this chapter. Remember your comment, "And Miriel is a half-elf, is she not?" I searched that name and it means, "Sparkling like a jewel", so I decided to include it as her real elvish name. Thanks a lot! My oh my. What will Thranduil do.. Hang on guys, I'm gonna get some sleep for now. And when I wake up, I will be concentrating on the next chapters. I don't have a chapter title yet. Just wait. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Assault On Greenwood

**A/N: Hello everyone! After 4 days of rest from work, I also had 4 days of writer's block. Sorry..So, after a deep soul searching and receiving emails from Thranduil haters, I realized…that I'm still obsessed with him. Seriously, do you want me to continue this story? Because I can still create another one for Legolas anyway. Again, and I always keep on saying this, Thank you for reading my story. Thank you to the new followers, and to the ones who favorited it. I know that somewhere down the road..ehem! I mean in Tolkien's world, we need a badass elf but with a good heart. And Thranduil is a perfect example, and we all love him.. Yes?**

**Chapter 7: Assault On Greenwood**

"I knew it. I always felt it in you." Tauriel said as she touched the girl's cheek.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Mirialia confusingly asked.

"An elf blood flows in your veins. You are one of us too." Tauriel replied.

"No.. No, it must be a mistake. I… I am a human, I cannot be one of your kind." Mirialia said as she took a step back.

"Then how can you live this long? Mellon, no human can live for nine hundred years. Your mother…is an elf." Tauriel said.

Tauriel explained to her what Gandalf told the Elvenking the other day, how she was born, who were her parents are, and how long she had been imprisoned by the corsair lords. After hearing all of it, Mirialia did not how she feel, how she should feel. Everything happened so fast she could not get a grip of it, she wanted to scream for Mari, she wanted to ask the truth, but her caregiver was nowhere to be found.

"I will send a message to Lady Eowyn and King Eomer, they need to know this. They must know that the noble hero of Rohan has a daughter, long lost and has been found. Protect her, that is what I ask of you, Thranduil. King of her realm." Gandalf said as he rode to Shadowfax and bade farewell.

The Elvenking and his son stood at the palace's gate as the wizard faded away from their view. Legolas suggested that he will be keeping an eye on the northern end of the forest where he sees that the corsairs will be coming from. "Let all rivers and land be guarded, do not let any human enter our borders." Thranduil ordered as he walked back inside.

Meanwhile, outside the forest….

"We will go in! The Lord is getting impatient." Maldek angrily said as he draw his sword.

"Are you mad?" Malbim said, surprised at his comrade's outburst. "Getting inside the Elvenking's land is like signing a death warrant to all of us!"

"The Lord has gone mad since that woman escaped from our hands! You are telling me to abandon his orders out of cowardice?" Maldek asked with an angry look.

"I am only concern for the lives of our men that will surely die if we go in there by force. I think you are the one who has gone mad, Maldek." Malbim defended.

Maldek narrowed his eyes, and pointed his sword onto Malbim's throat. "You are a captain indeed, but I am still your captain. You will do what I ask you to do, we will get the lady. We will bring her back to our Lord, and we will make her pay for her traitory." He clearly pointed out.

Back at the palace….

"Where is the lady?" Thranduil asked the elf standing a few feet away from him.

"On her chamber, my lord." Tauriel answered with a worried look.

"You have told her?" Thranduil said, swiveling his body to face her.

"Yes, but she did not accept it quite well." The other said.

"She do not want to embrace who she is? Her stubbornness is growing." Thranduil commented coldly.

"She is confused, my lord. Her past has been revealed to her in a mere blink, can you blame her if she feels that way? And what makes my lord think that her stubborness is growing?" Tauriel asked with a slight smile curved on her lips.

"Refusing my invitations to join us for lunches and dinners, denying my demands to meet me at the courtyard. And not to mention, not wearing the clothes and dresses that I have bought for her. Do you not think it is stubbornness?" The Elvenking exclaimed.

Tauriel just looked down at the ground upon hearing the King's complaints, but the small smile did not disappear on her face.

"I will let her know about it." Was all she said and left.

On her chamber, Mirialia folded her knees as she sat on the bed. She felt like a hole has been punched through her chest. Instead of feeling complete, she felt otherwise. "What am I now, Mari? What am I now?" She thought. Mirialia nearly jumped off from the bed when she heard the whispers again, this time she was hearing many voices, whispering to her all at the same time. She also felt the same unknown presence around the room.

"What are you saying?" Mirialia said as she tried to cover her ears, but to no avail. The whispers went louder as if spinning around her. Then she heard a thumping sound. "No, stop please!" She begged.

"Mirialia...They are coming…" The small voices said.

"What do you want?" Mirialia shouted as she covered her face with her knees.

."Mirialia? Mirialia?"

A familiar voice made her look up, tears fell from her eyes when she saw who it was. "Tauriel." She said.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" The elf worriedly asked as she sat down next to her.

"They are coming for me." The girl said as she cried hard.

Tauriel immediately stood up for she knew who Mirialia were referring to. She quickly ran outside her room, and towards the palace's open gate. She saw Legolas standing behind it, and called out to him. But as soon she neared him, they heard a sound of a horn. An elf guard was running towards them, and spoke in Elvish. "My lord, the west point is under attack! Two groups of men are trying to get in by force. The Watch and the Guard are defending the border."

"The corsairs." Legolas whispered. "Tauriel, come."

The two elves ran as fast as they could, other guards joined them as well. When they arrived at the scene, the elf guards were fighting the corsairs with their blades. Other elves were shooting arrows to the men who were trying to step inside the border. Legolas saw that the corsairs were clearly outnumbered, almost half of them were already slain but they were still fighting. Maldek was about to pierce his sword to one of the elf guards, when Legolas fired an arrow straight to his chest. One by one, the corsairs fell. Only one was able to escape, and ran outside the border. However, Tauriel was able to capture the other captain. She pointed her blade to his throat. "One more move and your dead." She threatened the man.

The guards binded his hands and took his weapons. "Take him away." Legolas commanded.

They took him to the palace and brought before Thranduil, who already knew what happened. The Elvenking faced him cold and bitter. "Such arrogance, to come to my land and attack my people." He echoed.

"We only want the Lady. We already know that she is here." The corsair captain said.

"Show your respect, human." Tauriel said coldly.

Thranduil was about to interrogate him when he heard footsteps coming to their direction. he saw Mirialia running towards them. When the captain saw her, he hurried towards the girl but Tauriel blocked him with her blade. "My lady!" He called out to her.

"Malbim!" Mirialia said.

Tauriel lowered down her blade, and let the captain neared to her. Malbim rushed to her, and kneel as he held her hand. He did not kneel before Thranduil but he did to her willingly. "My lady, I am so glad that you are safe."

Mirialia nearly lost her balance when the corsair held her hands. "Malbim." She whispered.

"My lady, the lord has gone mad since you were gone. It was his order to us to search for you and bring you back. Please…..Please come back to us." Malbim pleaded.

Mirialia held her breath when she realized that Thranduil was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"I….I cannot do that." She gently replied.

"But my lady - " Malbim pleaded again but was interrupted.

"Take him to the dungeon." Thranduil ordered.

Legolas and two elf guards escorted him to his prison cell.

As they walked away, Mirialia watched with pity, for Malbim was the only captain that has been kind to her.

"You will not visit him." The Elvenking suddenly said. "That is an order."

"Let us go back to your room." Tauriel said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to be alone." Mirialia replied as she left the throne room.

When Mirialia left, Tauriel asked the King.

"What will you do with her, my lord?" She asked.

"I will keep her here. She will be under my protection." Thranduil said after a short pause.

"My lord, Mirialia is not a treasure to keep." She said.

"No, you're right. She is not. Still….I will not let her go." Thranduil said.

When Mirialia went back to her chamber, she could not hold her tears. She put her hands on her face and cried hard.

"You are no different from my lord." She sobbed.

"No…..Mirialia…." The sylphs whispered.

"He is not what you think he is….You will see…"

**A/N: Alrighty! That was a long one. Malbim was in fact, very kind to her. He is a good guy, you know. Okay! It's late and I'm still here at the office, so I can finish this chapter. I'm gonna go home now. Be safe everyone! ^_^**

**Next chapter: Closer (A Songfic Chapter)**


	8. Chapter 8: Closer

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's nice to be back. **

**Rousdower: Uh…are you threatening me? *grins* Are those Legolas' fans banging at your door with pitchforks in hand? Just kidding dear.**

**BrownEyedGirl87, : Wow! You're really loving it, thank you! **

**Maybe I should add songs on the story. Let's start the romance, shall we? *blushes***

**Chapter 8: Closer **

It has been three days since Malbim was held captive, Mirialia wanted to see him but every time she goes to the dungeon, the guards were always blocking her way, telling her that she was not allowed to enter. She pleaded if she could see him even just for a few minutes but the guards kept on insisting that it was the King's order. Much to her dismay, Mirialia made her way back to her chamber. Sitting on the bed, she frowned as she looked at the dresses that have been neatly piled up at the table. It was the clothes that Thranduil bought for her while she stays. She did not wear any of it, nor did try to look at it. She preferred the dresses that Tauriel gave to her. She sighed as she looked around the room. "How long am I going to stay here?" She told herself.

"Mirialia." Tauriel called to her as she stood in front of the door. "The King wants you to join him at the courtyard."

"I do not want to. Why is the King so hard on me?" The girl quickly replied. "He does not want me to visit and talk to Malbim, then why should I see and join him?"

Tauriel sighed and sat beside her. "The King has always been patient when it comes to your stubbornness." She said as she held Mirialia's hand. "The dresses that he bought for you, came from Dale. He sent a request to the Lord of that land to make the finest dresses that they can do." Tauriel walked towards the table and gently laid her hand on one of the clothes. "When these clothes arrived, I thought that these are for him." She slightly chuckled. "But then he told me that these are for the guest. I think you should try this one. He will appreciate it if he can see you wearing this." It was a dark red velvet, ankle length gown.

Mirialia walked towards Tauriel and held the dress, when she heard a whisper. "See him… Go see him."

"Alright. I will wear this." She said.

When they arrived at the courtyard, Thranduil's stare was immediately fixed on her. "She is here as you requested, hir-nin. I shall take my leave now." Tauriel bowed and left. "Wait. What?" Mirialia said. The King walked past Mirialia but his eyes did not leave her. A slight smile curved on his lips as he saw her wearing one of the dresses that he bought for her. "You fear to be alone with me." He said. Mirialia did not answer, she just watched him walk towards a tree.

~~O~~

_I see you walking everyday_

_With a smile beneath frown _

_But I won't look away, yeah _

_What does it mean? _

_What's there to see?_

_If I look closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer_

_~~O~~_

The King looked at the sky as the chirping of the birds surrounded them. Neither of them spoke, they were just there. Mirialia sighed and sat on a smooth wooden chair. She looked at Thranduil, his back facing her. She was going to ask about Malbim when the King spoke first. "Can you sing for me?" He asked. "Um..no. I do not sing." She replied. When Thranduil faced her, she turned her gaze away. "You have your mother's eyes." The Elvenking gently said. Suddenly, Mirialia felt something, something that she has not felt before.

_~~O~~_

_Where are you going? _

_And what are you thinking at all? _

_Your eyes show nothing more _

_Than a dazed oblivion _

_What does it mean? _

_What will I see?_

_When I look closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer_

_~~O~~_

Mirialia stood before him and took a few steps ahead. "How long, my lord? How long are you going to keep me here?" She asked, now looking at him. "As long as I can keep you." The King replied. "You cannot keep me." Mirialia said. "I will keep you here." Thranduil noted sharply. "You will stay here, you will live on my realm and I will see you every day."

Mirialia was holding back her tears, "I lived on a prison ship, I escaped, seeking freedom. But I did not expect that I will be landing on another prison." She said, her voice was cracking. "Is the Elvenking always this…forceful?" She added as she stamped her feet and walked away. Thranduil could do nothing but stared at her as she faded from his view. As Mirialia left him alone, the Elvenking whispered his answer to her question. "Only when I am driven to it." He gently spoke. "You do not see it, my lady. I do not want to let you go. I just could not do it."

_~~O~~_

_You don't see me _

_Watching everyday _

_My smile could warm your frown _

_And I'd never look away _

_Never look away _

_There's more to me _

_Than what you see _

_When you look closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer _

_Closer, closer_

_~~O~~_

**A/N: My friends told me that Thranduil do not display his emotions. Clearly, they are right. I visualizes my story when Lee Pace as Thranduil appeared before my eyes. For me, I think the only thing that can heal him is love. By the way, the song above was performed by The Corrs. And I loved it. And I personally think that the Elvenking is the dominant one in a relationship. Of course, he's a King. To be honest guys, I'm still in love with the Prince, but now I love the King more. I originally planned this story to be about…..12 chapters? But now I think it will be more than that. Hmmm… **

**Next chapter: The Royals of Rohan **


	9. Chapter 9: The Royals of Rohan

**A/N: Hello again! I'm glad that there are new followers, thank you. Yes, Mirialia is pretty stubborn at the start. That is why I created this chapter, she needs more people in her life so she can truly understands the world that she will be living in. At first, she do not want to interact with Thranduil because she really feared him. That's where the sylphs and the other characters such as Eowyn will come in the picture. Later on in the story, you will see how her character will improve, and how she will embrace her true identity. **

**Chapter 9: The Royals of Rohan**

"I cannot believe it." Lady Eowyn said in disbelief as she stood in front of the half-elf. "You look so young and so beautiful, no one will think that you are nine hundred years of age."

Mirialia lightly smiled as they held hands, "Please to meet you, my lady." She said.

"Your father, was the bravest knight our kingdom has ever had. We will not deny you your right to live in Rohan." King Eomer spoke.

The royal siblings did not hesitate to come to the Woodland realm as soon as they heard the news from Gandalf. They could not believe it at first, but when the white wizard told them the story, the two became very eager to meet her. Thranduil announced a welcome feast for them that night. Mirialia became fascinated with Eowyn's stories about Rohan, the kingdom, the people, the tales. She also told her that when they were young, their father and King Theoden would often tell them stories about the bravery of her father, Lord Bern.

"Come with us. We want you to see Rohan." Eowyn said.

"I wish the Elvenking will allow me to leave, so I can come." Mirialia said.

"Of course he will. You have the right." Eowyn said.

"Thank you." Mirialia said as she hugged Eowyn at the balcony.

On the other side of the Elvenking's halls, Eomer, Thranduil, Legolas and Gandalf were on a separate table, further away from the others. Legolas told Eomer that Mirialia still needs to be well guarded if she will be going to Rohan.

"The west point has been attacked by the corsairs the other day. We have their captain in prison." Legolas said.

"But why are they still looking for her? Is it because of the jewel that she brought back here?" Eomer asked.

"No, my lord. It is more than that. Mirialia was a prisoner on that ship but not a slave. They treat her as their most valued treasure, because of her descent. Gideon will be driven into madness soon, just like the other lords that became sick because of treasures." Gandalf said.

"He can no longer claim her, that I can assure you." Thranduil said. "She will be living here now."

"Will you allow her to live in Rohan as well?" Eomer asked as he drank his wine. "You will not deny it, will you?"

The Elvenking stared at him. "That will depends on how well she will be protected there." He stood and turned his back at them. "If the corsair finds out that she is there, what will you do?" He asked the young king as he walked slowly.

"My people will protect her." Eomer answered.

"And what if you fail?" Thranduil followed up.

"Is the King of the Woodland Realm questioning my Rohirrim's capabilities in battle? Where is the Elvenking's army when the Battle at the Pelennor Fields happened?" Eomer argued.

"My lords, this is not the time to question each other's forces." Gandalf interrupted. "King Thranduil, you cannot deny Mirialia's birthright to live in Rohan. That is where her father belonged, therefore, she belonged there too. She will be living in two kingdoms, she cannot choose just one."

Gandalf turned to Eomer, "Eomer, the Elvenking is protecting her. Sindar blood flows in her veins, the elves cannot afford to lose her. She will be living in Rohan, but you will allow her to go back here as well."

Eomer sighed for he has no choice but to take the white wizard's advice. "Forgive me." Eomer humbly said to Thranduil.

"What say you, Ada?" Legolas asked.

"Very well, she can leave at dawn." Thranduil decided.

Legolas and Gandalf both silently sighed in relief.

When sunrise came, Tauriel helped Mirialia on her things that she will be bringing with her. Legolas told Eomer about a secret passage where they can travel safely back to Rohan. Thranduil commanded a group of the Guard to accompany them as they take the road. Eomer and Gandalf thanked the Elvenking and his son for their grand welcome and assistance. Eowyn and Mirialia bowed to Thranduil. The Elvenking stared at her with a concerned look. Before they left, he made an announcement.

"You will be taking a Sindarin maiden, she will be spending her time in your kingdom….only until the 5th day." He echoed as he stood at the front gate of his halls. "On the 6th day at midday, she must be returned here."

Hearing his unexpected words, Mirialia and Eowyn looked at each other, while Eomer frowned. Eowyn took a step forward, "My lord, five days is not—" She was about to complain when Eomer put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "That is an order, Lady Eowyn." Thranduil noted sharply. "Agreed. It is settled then, she will be back on the 6th day." Gandalf said.

As they rode on their horses, Tauriel bid farewell to Mirialia and Eowyn. "May the Sun shine upon your road." She said.

Mirialia looked back as she put on her cloak, she saw the Elvenking looking back at her. Seeing his face, she suddenly felt a feeling of emptiness but she did not know why. "I will not be seeing him for five days," She thought. "I should be happy, but why does it feel like this? It feels like I'm leaving someone behind. Someone I…I….."

"Mirialia?" Eowyn's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry. What is it?" She asked.

"Has the Elvenking took claim on you?" Eowyn repeated her question.

"What do you mean….took claim?" Mirialia asked confusedly.

"Never mind. Just forget that I asked that." Eowyn said, shaking her head.

Thranduil walked back inside his halls and proceeded to the throne room. He silently looked up at his empty throne, his thoughts about Mirialia ran on his head. Seeing her leaving, only then he realized that he has been alone for quite a long time.

"She will come back." A voice in his head told him.

"Come back….I want her to come back to me." Thranduil told him.

"And she will, my friend." The voice replied.

"You have a gift of foresight. What do you see, my friend Elrond?" He asked.

"I see healing, and I am seeing your lifetime…with her." The Elvenking's friend answered.

**A/N: There you go. I hope you liked it. Uh, I already have a story for the next chapter but I don't have a title yet. So, kindly wait. ^_^ Thank you. Talk to you soon, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Change of Heart

**A/N: Group hug! Get in. I have always been very happy reading your reviews, guys. It's keeping me inspired to do more and to write more. So, I hope you will never stop. **

**Lady Silverfrost: Yes! I upgraded Elrond's powers. Hahaha! *supreme laugh* It really should be Galadriel, but I thought Thranduil might not listen to her, so I chose Elrond instead.**

**DinorahR31, Dragongirl1546, MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever, Akemi Tatsuyoshi, , BrownEyedGirl87, andy6rocks1, and of course Rousdower: Thank you so much, guys! ^_^**

**Chapter 10: A Change of Heart**

Everything seemed perfect. That was how Mirialia felt as soon as she arrived in Rohan. The people gave her a grand welcome at Edoras, and a royal feast was prepared on the first night at the Golden Halls of Meduseld. On the second day, Eomer showed her his home at Aldburg, it was an old fortress yet beautiful. A land of pastures and lush tall grassland, the lands of Rohan as she described it was appearing like seas of grass. But the place that gave the best impression to her was The Glittering Caves. An immense, beautiful looking, heavily ore-filled, cave system that extended deep down into the White Mountains for many miles and consisted of many different paths, tunnels, and chambers. As Eomer traveled her through the rest of Rohan, he told her the great stories of his ancestors, and the battles that happened during the War of the Ring. Mirialia was so fascinated that even until midnight, she and Eowyn were still awake and telling stories.

"I wish you have met my uncle, King Theoden." Eowyn told her. "He would be so surprised if he finds out about you. He had always been considering Lord Bern as the bravest knight of our land."

"Oh I wish we have met you sooner." Eowyn continued. "Here, I have something for you."

She held out a box and opened it, Eowyn took a glittering circlet made of silver out of the box and placed it on Mirialia's forehead. "This is for you, a gift from the King of Rohan. Wear it proudly."

Mirialia smiled as she touched it, the circlet was very light. "Thank you, my lady." She said.

The next morning, Mirialia joined Eomer and Eowyn for breakfast. She just listened as the two were talking about restoring the land of Ithilien. "The land has lost its beauty. We need to restore it, so our people can live there too." Eowyn said. Eomer nodded, "I would seek the help of Gondor." He said. "You will need the help of the elves….I guess.." Mirialia said. "They are more closer to nature, they might find a way." She added. "Who do you suggest, then?" Eomer asked her. "Legolas." Mirialia and Eowyn both uttered. The two women looked at each other and laughed, for they were thinking the same elf. "Ah, the Woodland elf prince." Eomer said smiling. "Yes, and I think the other Woodland elves can help too as well." Mirialia said. "Very well, I will set up a meeting then." Eomer said.

"My lord, I would like to go to Aldburg. I want to visit the library." Mirialia requested.

"Of course. You can go there anytime you want." Eomer spoke.

Mirialia blinked at the two. "Uh..with no guards?" She asked.

"No. Have you already chosen a horse on our stable?" The King asked.

"Not yet. Um…no chaperone? No anyone…..to guard….me?" Mirialia asked.

"No, my lady. You are completely safe in my land. Just don't go beyond the borders." Eomer said.

"Oh…. Thank you. I will now go to the stable, then." Mirialia lightly smiled as she made her way out of the dining hall.

"I think the Elvenking has become overprotective of her." Eowyn commented.

"You cannot blame him, Eowyn. His land has been attacked by the corsairs that were hunting her. She is special to the elves, her blood is rare." Eomer said.

"I wish she can just stay with us. She will have more freedom here." Eowyn said.

"That is not for us to decide, sister." Eomer told her.

Meanwhile, Mirialia entered the stable and looking at the horses. She was thinking if she could choose a horse that runs fast so she can reach Aldburg at a shorter time.

"Why don't you choose, Gilroch, my lady?" A voice behind her suggested.

Mirialia smiled as she turned around for she knew who it was. "Let me choose him, then. Lord Faramir." She bowed.

Faramir pointed at Gilroch, the white horse resting at the end of the stable. "Lady Eowyn wishes to come along with you." He said.

"Of course. I will be glad." Mirialia agreed.

The two women arrived at Aldburg before midday. They were warmly greeted by the guards and the people who were living there.

"I will be talking to the guards, and ask some of them if they want to go to Ithilien. Go ahead and proceed to the library." Eowyn said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." The other said.

Mirialia headed to the grand archive of Aldburg, her jaw dropped at what she saw. There were thousands and thousands of books, writings of old, and tapestries that shows the places of Middle Earth. She happily ran in the middle of the library for she loved reading books. There were bookshelves about the dwarves, others were about the Men. There was also a separate bookshelves for the elves. As she ran her fingers through the books, she suddenly stopped at one in particular. She immediately recognized the title. "Elvenkings." Mirialia whispered. Thranduil's face flashed on her mind as she read it. She pulled out the book from the shelf, it was a large and thick one. She held it onto her chest and looked for a certain place in the library where she can sit down and read it. She found a round wooden table and a chair near the window, so she decided to go there. As she sat on the chair, she put the book down on the table and blew some dust that covered it. She opened the book and flipped the pages, she saw the names of Gil-Galad and Oropher. Hours have past until she reached the latter part of the book, there she saw the familiar name. Thranduil, the last and the greatest Elvenking, as the book described him. She started to read his history….

"_Thranduil, the Elvenking, was a Sindar and King of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood in the Woodland Realm. Thranduil was the son of Oropher and father of Legolas._

_At the end of the First Age many Sindar stayed at Lindon, and at the beginning of the Second Age they travelled eastward. Thranduil and his father, Oropher, eventually ended up in Greenwood the Great, where Silvan Elves of Nandor descent lived. Oropher was taken by them as lord and founded the Woodland Realm with the capital at Amon Lanc._

_The few Sindar who had come with Oropher and Thranduil were soon merged with the Silvan Elves, adopting their language and taking names of Silvan form and style._

_In S.A. (Second Age) 3434 Thranduil followed his father, and some thirty thousand lightly armed Elves in the War of the Last Alliance. In the Battle of Dagorlad, Oropher was slain with the greater part of his people but his son survived. After the Siege of Barad-dûr in S.A. 3441, when Sauron was defeated, Thranduil led the remainder of his people north back to the Woodland Realm, where he was crowned king."_

"He lost his father in battle." Mirialia whispered. She continued to read…

"_On March 15, T.A. (Third Age) 3019, an army of Sauron from Dol Guldur attacked Mirkwood. There was a long Battle Under Trees and the woods were set on fire but in the end Thranduil defeated the invaders. On April 6, Thranduil met Celeborn in the midst of Mirkwood. The forces of the Lord and Lady of Lórien stormed Dol Guldur and threw down its walls._

_Thranduil had cleared all the orcs and foul beings from North Mirkwood, so that the forest was cleansed and Sauron's forces in the North were destroyed. Because the Shadow over Mirkwood was lifted, Thranduil received the northern part of the Eryn Lasgalen (as Mirkwood was now called) as far as the Mountains."_

She slowly closed the book, and sat silently. "What Tauriel said was true then." She said to herself.

"We told you he is not what you think he is." A small voice told her.

She nearly jumped when she heard it, she stood up and looked around.

"We're here. We have always been here, Mirialia." The voices said.

"Oh dear. Please do not tell me, you have followed me here…..sylphs." She replied.

"Oh yes, we did. We chose to follow you." They replied.

"But…..why?" Mirialia asked curiously. Hearing their small voices even more clearer, her fear subsided.

"Because we want to. We… chose….you." A male voice said as he played with the words.

"Then..why me?" She asked.

"And why not you?" Another male voice immediately answered. "We find you…special, and beautiful.."

"Uh huh..Why not the other elves? I mean, is it because they cannot hear you?" Mirialia said.

"Oh no. The elves can feel our presence. The Elvenking can feel our presence. But we do not want to talk to them. We only choose the one that we want, and it's you." A small female voice echoed.

Mirialia sighed, and sat down. "Then..why do you not want to talk to the Elvenking?"

"Well, he is pretty…..pretty…scary." Another small female voice pitched.

"Yeah.." The other male voice answered. "We are afraid that he might just…slash us with his sword, you know."

"Okay." She slightly chuckled.

"But he is a good king! A very, very good and great king!" The male voice said.

Mirialia could hear the other voices as they agreed to his statement. "The greatest elf king ever!" The female voice shouted.

Hearing Mirialia laughed sweetly, the sylphs laughed too. "I just realized that you sounded like children to me. You are all young ones, aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh yes, we are." The male voice said.

"Well, where are your parents?" She asked.

"Well, my lady. It's a long story. But one good thing is, we can go anywhere. We can meet them anytime, because we are everywhere." He answered coolly.

"Yeah, we are swaying with the wind." The other said.

"Can I…can I see you?" The half-elf asked.

There was a short silence, then she heard a loud gasp. "She wants to see us!" The female voice exclaimed.

"Oh no. No. No. You cannot see us. You might…might find us…ugly." The male voice said.

"Wai…What? Ugly?" She asked confusingly.

"But we are already following her since she arrived in Greenwood, maybe it is time we show ourselves to her." The shy female voice said.

"No, we cannot." One voice said. "Yes, we can." The other argued.

Mirialia heard them as they continue to argue with each other, what they did not know is they are already slowly revealing their true form to her. The girl watched them with wide eyes. They were small entities, with dragonfly-like wings.

"Wind fairies." She said.

They stopped arguing and looked at her. They exchanged glances with each other, looked at themselves then looked at Mirialia. "You can see us, my lady?" They asked her.

The girl just nodded at them. The female sylph with a long black hair, suddenly screamed in a high pitch sound. "She can see us now! Our parents are going to kill us!"

"I am not afraid." Mirialia said to them. "Not anymore. So you really are children."

The sylphs smiled at her.

"Mirialia? Who are you talking to?" A voice asked her.

"Oh, Eowyn." She said as she stood up.

"I heard you talking." The Lady of Rohan curiously said.

"Oh..Oh.. I was just reading." Mirialia said as she held the book. "My lady, can I take this book with me? Back….home?"

Eowyn looked at the book, "Yes, of course. But this is your home too. You can stay here with us if you wish."

"Thank you. But, I can always go back here, right?" She said.

"Yes, you can." Eowyn replied. "Your lunch is ready."

"Okay, I will be there." Mirialia smiled.

When Eowyn left the library, the sylphs looked back at her. "Will you not be going back to Greenwood?" They asked.

"You belonged there, my lady." The male voice said.

"Give the Elvenking a chance." Another one said.

"Yeah. You can go always go back here, you not need to worry. If you want to return here, we will be your map." The other male voice boasted.

The word map popped up into her mind, she suddenly remembered that the elven map of Middle Earth is still in her bag. The map belonged to Oropher as well. "Oh my! Why did I forget it?" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" The sylphs asked.

"The elven map! I forgot to give it to the Elvenking!" Mirialia shouted.

She quickly ran outside the library and looked for Eowyn. She found her standing near the window of the dining room.

"Why, you are in a hurry." Eowyn smiled at her.

"Lady Eowyn, I….I would like to go back home….now….today…." Mirialia said as she held the book closely to her chest.

**A/N: *Sighed* I feel exhausted, seriously, but happy. ^_^ Alright! I need your help again guys. I need names for my sylphs, 2 girls and 3 boys. 2 of the boys are mischievous, the other one is just a quiet type. The girl sylph is very shy, and the other one is very loud. My sister suggested that if I can associate their names with the colors of the rainbow, since sylphs are also associated with the sky. Maybe the names of the colors in a different language? Icelandic, Celtic? I'm open for suggestions. I would love to hear from you guys! I will be looking too.**

**Next chapter: Coming Soon! I'm running out of chapter titles! XD**


	11. Chapter 11: The Maiden's Return

**A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to give a special mention to KyriaFox and Lady Silverfrost for their suggestions. I loved it guys, so I will be using the names. Thank you. KyriaFox, I will be using 2 out of the 4 that you suggested.**

**Space Banshee: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 11: The Maiden's Return**

"But my lady, it's just the fourth day." Eomer spoke as he sat on his throne.

"I know, my lord. But there is a task that I left undone, and….besides…I can always go back here, right?" Mirialia said.

"Can that task be done on the sixth day?" Eowyn asked. "I thought you love being here..with us."

"I do..I really do. It's just…." Mirialia sighed.

"It's the Elvenking, isn't it?" Eowyn said, looking at her. "The book that you were reading are about them, it seems like you cannot be parted from it."

"I…I will not lie, my lady. I want to see him again, but I have something that belonged to him as well. And I know it is important to him." Mirialia confessed.

"Very well. If that is what your heart truly wants, we will let you go home. You can take Gilroch with you, but the guards will have to escort you back to the Elvenking's land. That is a promise I made to him." Eomer decided.

"Thank you, my lord. I promise I will visit again, and I will stay longer." Mirialia smiled sweetly.

"May I request to accompany the lady on her way home?" Faramir asked.

"Granted. Summon the guards." Eomer said.

Faramir bowed and headed out of the throne room. Mirialia quickly ran back to her room, and gathered the things that she will be bringing back. She smiled as she placed the book on her lap. "I will finish reading you when I come back home."

"You seemed happy." the grey-haired sylph spoke as he flew in front of her. "I see a bright smile on your face."

"Oh. Liath, it's you." Mirialia said. "I will be going home today, and I just feel happy. I will be seeing Tauriel again, I miss her."

"How about the Elvenking? You do not miss him?" Liath asked.

"Well, I want to see him. I just don't understand why I cannot get him out of my head ever since I left Woodland Realm." Mirialia whispered.

Liath blinked at her and flew nearer to her face. Mirialia lowered her gaze, the hair that covered her forehead now covered her eyes.

"Does it mean that I….miss him too?" She asked the sylph.

"Um…well maybe.. There's only one way to find out, when you see him again-" Liath said but he was cut off.

"That's alright, Liath. Don't mind me. Just forget that I asked it." Mirialia said. "Where are your friends?"

"Uh….I really don't know.. I guess Fionn and Cielo might be watching the guards outside. But Fain and Gwath…ummm…I don't know." Liath answered as he looked at the window. "Where are they?"

Mirialia was about to leave the room with her things when she heard a small scream coming from the window. "My lady!" Cielo, the long black-haired sylph called out to her. "Cielo, where have you been?" Mirialia asked.

"Oh, me and Fionn were just downstairs. My lady, Lord Faramir is so handsome!" Cielo pitched. "Oh, I wish I can be a human so I can marry him."

"What?" Mirialia chuckled.

"No, you cannot marry him, Cielo." Liath said. "He already pledged himself to Lady Eowyn."

Cielo pouted upon hearing Liath's words.

"Well, the Elvenking is more handsome." Fionn said shyly.

"Of course! He is an elf! And an elf king! But no sooner, he will pledge himself to our lady." Cielo said.

Mirialia dropped the book at what she heard. "What? What do you mean, Cielo? No one is pledging to me."

"Well, not yet. But he soon will." Fionn said.

"L…Let's just go downstairs, shall we? Lord Faramir might already be looking for us…I mean for me." Mirialia said as she dismissed the topic and picked up the book.

As Mirialia headed to the front gate, a group of children gave her flowers and bid farewell. Eowyn gave her a pearl necklace as a farewell gift. "Carry this with you, it will bring you good luck." She said.

"Thank you, my lady." Mirialia hugged her tightly. "I will be seeing you again."

"I will miss you." Eowyn said as she hugged her back.

"You are always welcome here, my lady. If you want to come back, just send us a message." Eomer told her.

"Thank you, my lord. For your hospitality, for everything." Mirialia said.

"You are our kin, Rohan is your kingdom. Remember that." Eomer said.

Mirialia bowed to Eomer and rode to Gilroch. She flashed a sweet smile to Eowyn and headed for the road, Faramir led the way.

"May the Light shine upon you." Eowyn whispered.

"What bothers you, my sister?" Eomer asked her. "She will be safe, Faramir and the guards will protect her. They will still take the secret passage. You have nothing to fear."

"It is not her safety that I fear." Eowyn said.

"What is it, then?" Eomer asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid for her heart." Eowyn worried. "She deserves a much better life. Far from battles, far from imprisonment. Far from greedy and cruel lords."

"What are you trying to say?" Eomer said.

"She deserves another man, or an elf. Not the corsair lord, nor the Elvenking." Eowyn said with a sharp tone.

After a day of travel, Faramir, Mirialia and the guards arrived safely at Northern Greenwood. They were greeted at the Elven gate by Calen, the chief guard of the Watch. He was also the same elf who confronted the corsairs who requested to enter their land.

"This is unexpected, my lady." Calen said. "We thought that your return will be tomorrow."

"I just decided to go back home early." Mirialia said smiling.

"Welcome home then." Calen bowed to her.

"We will leave you here now, my lady. Gilroch is yours." Faramir told her. "We wish to see you again back in Rohan."

"Thank you Lord Faramir, we will see each other again." Mirialia said and bid farewell.

Mirialia proceeded to the Elvenking's halls, she never thought that she missed the place. "Welcome to Northern Greenwood, Gilroch." She said to her horse.

Tauriel was very surprised to see her as she entered the fortress. "You're back…so soon." The wood elf said.

"Tauriel!" Mirialia called out and ran to her. "Oh, I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged her.

"You…missed us." Tauriel said. "I missed you too. Why did you come back so early?"

"I missed the forest. Tonight, after supper, I will tell you everything about Rohan." Mirialia said as she ran past her.

She headed to her chamber, put down her things and sat on her bed. She missed her room, she gazed outside and looked at the lantern-like lights as they illuminate on her eyes. She was not seeing these magical lights in Rohan. As she stood outside her door, Mirialia saw the busy elves at work. Some of the males were preparing their spears for they will be hunting tonight, others were talking about reassignments for the Elvenking is planning to extend the borders.

"Uh..Mirialia. The map?" Liath reminded her.

"Oh yes. The map. Thank you for reminding me, Liath." Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the slyphs reminder.

She brought out the map from her bag underneath the table and walked out of the room. She went to the throne room, but Thranduil was not there. She also went to the courtyard , but he was not there as well.

"Now, where will I find him?" She asked herself.

"My lady, you're back?" Legolas asked smiling.

"Hi..Yes, I'm back, my lord." She answered. "Looks like the palace is busy."

"There will be a feast tonight. How's everything in Rohan?" The elf prince asked.

"Perfect. Everything is just perfect. Your father is always having a feast almost every day." She commented.

"That is how he shows his gratitude to our people. He loves our kin dearly." Legolas said.

Both of them watched the other elves as they prepared the courtyard for the upcoming event. Legolas stared at Mirialia, as if he is studying her.

"You wish to see him?" He suddenly asked.

Mirialia immediately shifted her gaze to him, "What?" She said.

"You wish to see the King. The last time I saw him, he was at the library. You might want to go there." Legolas smiled and walked away.

"Thank you. By the way, King Eomer might need your help for restoring the land of Ithilien. I told him that the elves from this realm will be of great help." Mirialia said.

Legolas stopped at his track and turned around to face her. "Our realm, my lady. You are part of our kin. I will wait for his request, then." The elf prince smiled.

Mirialia walked around the palace, it was already dusk but she could still not find the place. So she asked the guards and they pointed her to the right direction. She now found herself standing in front of a tall door with lantern-like lights on each side. She then remembered what Legolas told her before he left the courtyard. "Do not forget to knock. Most of the time, my father does not wish to be disturbed when he is in the library." She remembered Legolas' words.

"Alright. Here we go, Mirialia." She said to herself. She lifted her hand and was about to knock but she held back. Her hand was shaking. Remembering his deep and commanding voice, she felt the fear again. But then, she was still eager to see him. "Okay, you knock…..you talk…and you…you…" She sighed and lowered her hand.

She straightened her back and looked at the big door. "Oh come now. You are a magical door in a magical land, can't you open yourself, please?" She asked.

"That door will open and close at my will, if you did not know." The familiar voice echoed.

Hearing it made Mirialia trembled. Hearing it behind her back just a few feet away made it even worse. She did not know that the Elvenking has been standing there from the moment she tried to knock.

"What brings you here so soon? I thought I ordered that you will be returned on the sixth day." Thranduil asked.

Mirialia turned around and bowed to him. "It is not my intention to disobey your orders-" She tried to reason out.

"Answer the question." He interrupted.

Mirialia lowered her gaze and held out the scroll on her hand. "This is your father's map. I was…I forgot to give this to you, my lord. It helped me find my way here." She nervously said.

Wearing his sparkling silver tunic, he walked towards her and looked at the scroll as it lays on top of her hands. "You came all the way here, just to give me this." He said.

"It belongs to you. Just like what you have said, all that your father owned shall belong to you." Mirialia said. Her eyes and feet are glued to the ground.

He gently picked up the map from her hands and slowly shifted his stare to her. "Thank you." He said softly.

Mirialia put her hands down and took a step a back, knowing that Thranduil was just inches away from her.

"Will you be going back to Rohan?" He asked.

"No. I..I wish to stay here." Mirialia answered in a low voice. "I shall take my leave now."

Mirialia bowed and quickly walked past him, but Thranduil caught her wrist. "What changed your mind?" He asked.

She nearly jumped when she felt his hand on her wrist. His grip was gentle yet firm, as he waited for her answer.

"It was not my mind that changed…" Mirialia replied. "It was my heart that led me back here."

Thranduil let out a small smile, but the maiden was not able to see it for she did not want to look at his face. "Very well. Welcome back, _mela_—my lady." He cleared his throat. He slowly let go of her wrist.

"Thank...you?" Mirialia said. She then walked away and returned to her chamber.

"That went well." Liath spoke beside her.

"Liath." She whispered.

"He smiled at you." The sylph said.

"What? He did?" Mirialia asked.

"Yeah. You just didn't see it. But he did." Liath replied.

As she sat on her bed, she touched her wrist that the Elvenking held. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

**~~O~~**

_Suddenly in my life_

_There's something that's got me mystified_

_And I cannot fight it but I can try_

_To keep the wonder of it alive_

_- Taken from the song "Suddenly" by Soraya_

**A/N: There you go, a long chapter again. Hope you liked it. I wrote this chapter while listening to the song.**

**Talk to you soon!**

**Next Chapter: Coming Soon….Again….Sorry… XD**


	12. Chapter 12: A Prisoner's Escape

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been very busy at work. **

**Let me break this down:**

**I don't recall saying that Girion was the Lord of Dale where Thranduil bought the dresses for Mirialia. I am well aware that Girion no longer exists in Lord of the Rings. The Lord of Dale in my story, though I did not mention his name, was Bard II. He was the son of Brand, Brand is the son of Bain and Bain is the son of Bard the Bowman. **

**I don't think I'm mixing the time periods here. The only thing that I probably mixed up here is adding Tauriel in my story. Tauriel did not exist in The Hobbit book, nor in The Lord of the Rings. But she existed in The Hobbit movie. I can't say that I like her, though I appreciate her appearance in the movie. And I think Mirialia will be more comfortable to be friends with a she-elf than a male elf.**

**Yes, my story has grammatical errors. I will admit that, because English is my second language, which gave me a thought that I might need a Beta reader for my story. Rousdower is a way better writer than me. **

**The Sylphs are my creation, one of my beloved OCs(including Mirialia, Gideon, Shileiko, Malbim, Maldek, Anvanya, Bern and Calen). I do not know if these creatures really exist in Middle Earth. **

**Spelling errors? I don't think I have any.**

***sighed* I'm still receiving emails from Thranduil haters… Grrrrrrrrr! Rousdower, shall we attack? *grabbing my bow and arrow***

**Lunaconspiracy365: Thank you dear! ^_^**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 12: A Prisoner's Escape**

"Twenty six days. That's how long you've been staying here." Tauriel said while walking beside her.

"Oh, that long. I guess I was not aware of the time." Mirialia said.

"You will not be going back to Rohan?" The she-elf asked.

"I will. I promised to King Eomer and Lady Eowyn that I will be back, and stay longer." The other replied. "But I don't think it will be anytime soon."

Mirialia, looking at the distance, as the sun sets on the horizon. The light of it shines in her eyes.

"Something troubles you." Tauriel uttered as she stood under their favorite tree, the same tree where she found Mirialia sleeping.

"Malbim. I'm worried, Tauriel. What will happen to him?" Mirialia asked.

"That will be upon the King's decision." The elf answered.

Mirialia walked on the staircase that leads to the dungeon, she already assumed that the guards will block her way again. However, when she reached the entrance the guards were just standing on the side. She stood in the middle of them and glanced at the two. One of them took a step forward and spoke, "The King is allowing you to visit the prisoner, my lady. Go ahead."

Hearing his words, Mirialia couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She responded. She hurried to her captain's prison cell, and found him sitting on the ground. His face down and eyes closed.

"Malbim." She called him.

Seeing her standing in front of his cell, Malbim's face became bright and a wide smile flashed on his face. "My lady."

Mirialia sat on the staircase near his cell and held his hand. "How are you?" She asked.

"As long as I am seeing you, my lady. I will be alright." He replied.

"The King allowed me to visit you….I'm sorry about what happened to Maldek." Mirialia said.

"No, my lady. It's not your fault. It was Maldek's recklessness that led him to his death." Malbim responded.

"Everything that happened…It's all because of me." She whispered.

"You startled everyone in the ship because of what you did. You were even braver than me to defy Lord Gideon's orders." Malbim said. "You deserve to be here, my lady. Away from him."

Mirialia lightly smiled as she remembered everyone in the ship. She recalled how Mari and Malbim were brought to Belus when they were young. When their village was attacked, they were taken to the ship to be slaves. Their task is to follow all Lord Gideon's orders without question. She remembered when Malbim failed to do a task, he was being punished by either Maldek or Gideon himself. The scars on his back were a proof of that.

"No, Malbim. You deserve better than this. You deserve to be free." Mirialia said as she stood up. "I will try to talk to the Elvenking. I will ask him to let you go."

"My lady…." Malbim said.

"I have to go." Mirialia bid farewell.

When she headed to the throne room, she saw Legolas along the way. The prince told her that his father was in the courtyard, so Mirialia went there instead. There, she saw the Elvenking, wearing his beautiful robe made of silver, grey and black brocade. He was not wearing his crown, but seeing him standing and holding a small cup of wine, and wearing that robe in particular made Mirialia think that he looked ten feet tall. She was about to speak when she heard his voice.

"What brings you to my courtyard?" Thranduil asked, swiveling his body to face her.

"My lord….."Mirialia paused. "Malbim has been in your dungeon for a week."

"Didn't the guards tell you that I am now allowing you to visit him?" He said.

"Yes. They did. Will you let him go?" Mirialia asked.

"I don't recall saying that." The Elvenking spoke.

"My lord, he is not what you think he is." She defended.

"He is a corsair, and I don't trust them." Thranduil noted sharply. "I do not care even if it takes years for him to be in my prison."

Mirialia frowned at his response, so she bowed and left. As she went back to her chamber, she walked around the room. Thinking worriedly about Malbim, she felt guilty. "Malbim was imprisoned because of me." She said to herself.

"Mirialia." Tauriel called her. "There will be feast after the hunting tonight. You can join us."

"Sure." Mirialia answered.

When Tauriel left the room, Mirialia thought of a plan. "I know it's wrong, but it's a perfect timing."

There was a great merrymaking at the Elvenking's halls that night. The center of attention was a group of wood elves that had the best hunt. Mirialia silently walked out of the dining halls and headed to the stable where she approached Gilroch. "I will need your help, Gilroch. Be ready." She whispered.

It was two hours past midnight when she saw that the elves were still drinking together with their king, while some already returned to their homes. She went down to the wine cellar only to find the keeper of the keys already sleeping. The keys to the dungeon cells were left at the table. She walked towards it quietly and carefully. Finally, she was able to get it without waking up the keeper. She ran all the way to the dungeon, no guards were on sight.

"Malbim." She called him in a low voice.

"My lady." Malbim stood near the door.

Mirialia brought out the key and unlocked the door of his cell. "Get out."

"My lady, what are you doing?" Malbim asked.

"I'm setting you free. Follow me." She whispered.

The two found a tunnel that led them to the forest. Mirialia smiled when she saw Gilroch waiting for them. "Thank you, Gilroch. Thank you so much." She said.

As both of them rode Gilroch, it was already near dawn.

"There is a secret passage that will lead us outside of Northern Greenwood. Go, Gilroch." She commanded.

"My lady, the Elvenking will get mad at us—" Malbim said.

"I know. I know he will get mad. But I would rather choose to let you escape and face his anger than to see you suffer…again." Mirialia said.

As they took the secret passage, two elf guards saw them.

"The prisoner!" The guard shouted.

"And…the lady?" The other one said.

**A/N: Uh oh…. They escaped and she broke Thranduil's every single rule.. Sounds like trouble? Yeah…Hell yeah.. I can already imagine Thranduil's face.**

**By the way, Malbim's prison cell was Kili's in The Hobbit 2 movie. ^_^**

**Next chapter: Thranduil's Anger**


	13. Chapter 13: Thranduil's Anger

***Hi everyone! I'm back! Wow! 104 followers! Awesome! Thank you! I'm so happy! *hugs all of you***

**Erised Brophy: Hi dear! Oh yes, The Silmarilion book made my nose bleed like a fountain! XDDD Does anyone agree with me here? Favoriters? Followers? As of now, I just finished the…..Introduction.. T.T**

**Kuroi alex-kun: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Rousdower: You're still the best, pal! I'm glad you're a Beta reader now. PartayKing? For me, he's a….hot dad? _**

**Dragongirl1546 and Lady Silverfrost: Oh yeah, Thranduil will be so mad you would want to shrink.**

**Alrighty! Here we go, next chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Thranduil's Anger**

"Liath! I need distraction here!" Mirialia called to the sylph out loud.

A small group of elves were already chasing them as they neared the end of the passage.

"Who are you calling, my lady?" Malbim asked.

"My friends. Just hang on!" She answered. "Liath!"

"We're here, my lady!" Liath and the others answered.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered!" Fain shouted.

"Run faster, Gilroch!" Mirialia said to her ride.

As they rode away, the sylphs stopped at mid-air. "Alright! Here we go!" Liath said. "One!"

"Two!" Gwath followed.

"Three!" Cielo shouted.

The five fairies summoned a great wind and hurled it to the elves. Some fell to the ground, while others covered their faces. Legolas saw what happened as he approached them. "She sought the help of the sylphs." He said.

Finally, the two were able to get out of Northern Greenwood, and the sylphs followed them as they travel along the road.

They passed by the Fangorn Forest and admired its beauty. Along the way, they met a group of merchants from Rohan going to Gondor. They immediately recognized Mirialia, and offered another horse for Malbim which he gladly took.

"When will you be going to back to Rohan, my lady?" A man asked her.

"Soon. But for now, my friend needs a new home." Mirialia said as she looked at Malbim. "Can you help him?"

"Of course, my lady. Anything for you." The merchant bowed.

"Thank you." She said.

Mirialia walked towards Malbim, and gave him a letter. "You are going to Rohan, give this letter to King Eomer. He will understand." She whispered.

"But my lady, I thought you're coming with me." Malbim asked worriedly.

"No. I will go back to the Woodland Realm. I have to go back." She answered.

"Lady Mirialia, you will face the Elvenking's wrath." The corsair said.

"Yes. I am doing this for you. You will live a new life. A life with freedom." Mirialia said as she touched his cheek.

"But you also need to be free." Malbim said.

"I am still free. I am away from him. You told me that, remember?" She said.

Malbim held her hand and kissed it. "I owe you a debt, my lady. I will be seeing you again, right?"

"Yes…of course.. Go now with them." Mirialia smiled.

Mirialia watched them go after bidding farewell. She was now left alone in the middle of a grassy valley. She already knew what will happen, and took a deep breath. "I will be going back to face him." She said to herself.

"My lady, are you sure you want to do this?" A small voice asked her.

"Yes, Fionn." Mirialia answered.

"Do you have any idea what will happen—" Fain asked.

"Yes." She said again.

"Can we just think about this for-" Gwath asked.

"No." She said. "This is an act I have committed. I will not run away."

She rode with Gilroch and took the same path back to the Woodland Realm. As they neared the Elven gate, her heart started to beat fast. Legolas and the Watch saw her as she approached them, the Prince was angry and worried.

"What have you done, my lady?" Legolas uttered. "The King is furious, you betrayed him."

"I know." She said.

"You will answer to him. Take her." The Prince commanded.

Calen and the other guards escorted her to the halls. She saw Tauriel at the entrance of the palace and looking worriedly at her. When they neared the throne room, she already saw the elf king standing below his majestic chair. Her hands started to feel cold.

As they all stood before him, Thranduil glared icily on her.

"Leave." He echoed.

"Father, she came back—" Legolas said but he was cut off.

"I said, leave." Thranduil said coldly. "Calen, stay here. The rest of you, go now."

Legolas and the other guards bowed and left, while Calen stood beside a pillar.

The Elvenking took a step forward. "So this is how you will repay me, my lady? With an act of treachery?" He asked.

Mirialia kept silent. Her eyes and feet were glued to the ground.

"Where did you take him? You will tell me. Now." Thranduil spoke.

Her body started to shiver but Mirialia nervously stood her ground. "I will not." She said in a low voice.

"Do not make me ask it again." Thranduil said, raising his voice.

"No matter how many times you asked it, my answer will still be the same my lord." She exclaimed.

Thranduil's hands that were on his back turned into fists. "You helped my prisoner escape. Your captor!"

"I am helping my friend." Her voice cracked.

"Friend. You call a corsair with a treacherous soul your friend?" The Elvenking said.

Hearing him uttered those false words, Mirialia had enough. Though feared by what she did, Mirialia took some courage to look at him. "You don't know a thing about his soul. You don't know what kind of life we have on that ship. I would rather see myself imprisoned by you, than to see him suffer under your mercy!" She shouted.

"Enough." Thranduil noted sharply.

"Go ahead! Put me in your dungeon! I do not care!" Mirialia shouted louder.

"ENOUGH!" Thranduil thundered. "No one dares to speak to me in that tone!"

"If voice could kill." She thought. Mirialia looked down as he stood inches from her. "You think you know me, my lady." He said, leaning on her shoulder. "Then you will see what I am capable of doing."

He turned away from her, and walked back to his throne.

Calen walked towards Mirialia and asked the King if he will escort her to the dungeon.

"Who said you will be put in the dungeon?" Thranduil said. "There is but one place where you can never escape, and your King will not lose sight of you."

There was a short silence as Calen waited for his answer.

Thranduil looked down at her, "My chamber will be your prison. Take her there."

**Oh no….That is not good. Thranduil will keep an eye on her. Not Legolas, not Tauriel, nor the other guards. But the Elvenking himself. I remember his line on the movie Desolation of Smaug. "Stay here if you will and rot!" Gosh, his voice is like thunder.**

**Next chapter: Stolen Kiss**

**I think you already have an idea just by reading the next title, right? *blushes* *and a lot of blushes***


	14. Chapter 14: Stolen Kiss

***Alright! Here we go again! ^_^**

**Lady Silverfrost: Thank you dear! You're an angel. I've corrected it. Told ya my English is not perfect.**

**Who else?**

**Wunderkind4006: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it. Maybe by the time I start to read the books, I can already visualize the characters. That's the reason why I love the movies, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.**

**Kuroi alex-kun: That's okay. Thank you for the review. :D**

**MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever: Thank you for your 2-word review! XD**

**Rousdower: Haha! My best friend here in the office is always using that smiley, if you call it a smiley: O.O **

**XD Did you get the shock of your life? Yeah….Me too. Haha! Let's see what will happen. *grins***

**Amandaroe: Hi there! After uploading the previous chapter, I also had the same expression. OH MY GOD! King Thranduil, you just didn't…you just didn't…Oh my you just did. XDD**

**The rest of you who are always reviewing my story, thank you so much. I would also love to hear from the other favoriters and followers. ^_^**

**Here's the next one!**

**Chapter 14: Stolen Kiss**

It has been three days since Mirialia was taken to the Elvenking's chamber. She welcomed herself in his abode, it was a place she would never imagined that she would be in. It was grand. And homey. The chairs and tables were made of wood, pillows and cushions were made of cotton. It was refreshing, she thought, but only when the King is not around. What happened at the throne room was still fresh in her mind, in fact at that time she wasn't sure if she heard the command right. "My chamber will be your prison, take her there." His words kept echoing in her head. She remembered the day when she was brought in to his room, Thranduil told her that the sylphs cannot enter his domain, so she cannot seek their help. A small bed was placed for her across his. Two elf maidens were bringing her food, though she ate very little. Most of the time, she would just stood at the window and gazed outside. Her only good source of entertainment were the books that she brought with her when she left Rohan, including the book 'Elvenkings'.

For the knowledge of feeling those emotions and learning from her mistake, she already have given up the idea of freedom and thought that nobody will no longer care for her. The door of his room, just like what the Elvenking said, will open and close at his will. Mirialia sighed and sat on the bed. Though there was a part of her that says she did a good thing, Malbim is free.

"But it looks like he will never forgive me." She whispered.

Thranduil scanned the night skies. In his territory, the night skies were his own. However, he could only glance at the stars, but not own them. Like the girl who was sleeping in his chamber.

He was still enraged by what she did when a calm voice spoke in his mind. _"The heart clearly sees things denied in the eyes, do not blind its sight with anger or bitterness."_

Thranduil closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he made his way to his room. He opened the door that separated him from the subject of his disturbed feelings. There he saw her sleeping, her face upturned her right hand under her cheek and the left on her stomach. Her body was turned a little bit to her right while her legs escaped from the cover that draped on her torso.

He caressed her face with his fingers, he could not suppress a shiver. He felt warm even though it was very cold that night. Then he felt it. Immense self-restraint had kept him from taking her to his bed and making her his. It had taken all of his concentration to stay in his own bed and watch her sleep. That was the reason why he is always going out of his room every night. He pulled the blanket to cover her bare legs. He tried countless times to stop himself from openly staring at her, but he could not.

"You are sleeping in my chamber, yet I can't claim you." He said.

A cold wind that brushed on Mirialia's face woke her up. Her body shivered as the cold wind blew her blanket away from the bed. It fell on the ground near to the Elvenking's bed. When she stood up and closed the window, she could still see the full moon. "It's just past midnight." She murmured.

She walked over and reached out for the blanket, when she saw the Elvenking's bed empty. She remembered what Gandalf said to her from their last meeting, "Elves do not require sleep." He said.

"So why does he have a large bed?" She thought.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared coming from the small balcony. It was Thranduil who walked back in, she did not notice that he had been standing there. He looked at her and she bowed in shame. Mirialia was about to go back to her bed, when she heard him speak.

"You have a heart of Men…..and it's weak." Thranduil said coldly.

She felt sudden pain in his words and tried to fight the tears that were building up in her eyes. She did not face him but took the courage to respond. "At least I'm not a cold-hearted like you." Mirialia almost whispered.

Thranduil squinted his eyes at her answer, he can no longer take it. Without warning, he swiftly walked to her, grabbed her right arm, turned her around and pinned her to a pillar. He stared deeply at her for a moment. Mirialia's eyes widened when she noticed Thranduil's face leaning fast towards her. When he didn't stop once his face was a mere five inches from hers, shivers ran down her spine. Mirialia wanted to turn her face away but it was too late when Thranduil pressed his lips onto hers. Several thoughts exploded in her head but they all melted. When she didn't kiss back, he used his left arm to slightly lift her waist and his right held her cheek. The King pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss.

Thranduil gently pulled out his lips but his face stayed inches from her, "You don't know how much I wanted to do that." He whispered softly.

Seeing her visibly shaken by his action, Thranduil smirked.

"Mesmerizing." He said. "Your lips taste much better than any wine. A taste I could never get enough of."

Mirialia's mind stopped functioning, she felt fear and something else.

Thranduil's gaze slowly shifted from her lips to her eyes, as she was just looking down and not meeting his gaze.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen. Don't run off again." His voice was gentle but his command was not. "If you do, I myself will go and look for you."

He quickly pulled himself away from her and went out of the room. Leaving her alone, Mirialia sat down on the ground. Her back leaning against the pillar, tears finally fell down from her eyes. She sobbed as she touched her trembling lips with the tips of her fingers.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked quietly.

"What did I just do?" The Elvenking asked himself as he stood outside his chamber, looking at his hand. "I thought I cannot

claim you, but now…..I know I can."

_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight _

_And a silence falls between us _

_As the shadows steal the light _

_And wherever you may find it _

_Wherever it may lead _

_Lets your private emotion come to me_

_== Private Emotion by Ricky Martin and Meja_

***Whew! There you go. I hope you like it as much I did. I just can't get enough of the chorus of the song so I added it. Thranduil just takes my breath away. That's all I can say.**

**Next chapter: I don't have one yet…. Forgive me… XD **


	15. Chapter 15: Sindarin Lessons

***Hi guys! I still can't move on from the previous chapter… ^_^ *blushes* *a lot of blushes* *and still blushing* I'm really, really happy that you enjoyed reading that one. Thank you so much for the reviews. I feel so overwhelmed. Thank you for the new followers. I'm just wondering how old Thranduil really is? Because I've read that he was 6000 years old during the Third Age while Lee Pace said in an interview that he was 3000 years old. So which is which? o.O Oh, and another thing, I really want to see how large his kingdom is, and the population. I mean I'm hoping I could see a map of his realm, just his realm. One gamer told me that he can control his entire army? For me, that's wow. He really is a great king. I think he surpasses his father. O.O**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Sindarin Lessons**

Mirialia silently read the books that have been piled up on her small table, the Elvenking gave her a task which was not very hard to do. He wants her to learn the Sindarin language. Thranduil said it will be difficult for her just knowing the Common Tongue, so he assigned Tauriel to be her language teacher. The elleth spent half of her day teaching Mirialia the most commonly used Elvish words and phrases. She remembered when Tauriel came up to her, she could not avoid her question.

_***Flashback***_

_"Why did you do it?" Tauriel asked with a cold face. "You did not just betray the King, but you betrayed all of us."_

_"I know." Mirialia answered. "And I'm now facing the consequences."_

_"You could have just tell me, and I can ask it as a favor to him—" Tauriel said._

_"No. The Elvenking will not let him go, he was very clear on that." The other said._

_"So you let him escape and chose to suffer under the King's punishment?" The Silvan elf questioned._

_There was a short silence before Mirialia was able to answer._

_"I'm used to it, Tauriel. I am so…..used to it. Everywhere I look when I was in the ship, I'm seeing punishment." She answered. "Malbim, is one of the kindest person I have ever met. And I can't stand seeing him in that dungeon. It's the least that I can do for him, Tauriel. If someone you truly care is suffering right in front of you, will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?"_

_Mirialia sat down on her bed, looking at her hands. "I wish the Elvenking can see that." She said._

_Tauriel walked towards her and held her hand as she knelt. "Mellon, there's a story behind every person. There is a reason why they are the way they are. They are not just like that because they want to. Something in the past created them, and sometimes it's impossible to fix them."_

_***End of Flashback***_

The girl sighed and closed the book that she was reading. She stood up and glanced at the window when Tauriel entered the room. "The King wants to see you in the library. I think he would like to know how you've been doing in your study." She said.

"Alright." Mirialia said.

The two walked towards the library, followed by two elf guards since Mirialia is still a prisoner. "You remembered all that I taught you?" Tauriel asked. "Yes." The other answered.

"Good. Then, there should be no problem." The elf assured her.

Mirialia took a deep breath as they entered the library, they saw Thranduil sitting on a chair. His left leg crossed on top of the other. He was wearing his favorite silver tunic, the one he always wear when he is at the throne room during a meeting. The crown with red berries lay on his head, looking more majestic. The two bowed at him, and Tauriel presented the girl.

"Stay here, please. Tauriel." Mirialia whispered.

"You can leave us, Tauriel." Thranduil said.

The elf obeyed and bowed, looking at Mirialia as she left the room.

Mirialia bit her lower lip, as she was alone again with the Elvenking. She saw him flipping a page of a book when he spoke.

"Tauriel is not your bodyguard." Thranduil said. "Sit down."

Mirialia only saw one chair that was placed a few feet across his, so she had no choice but to sit there. She slightly moved the chair away from him and sat down.

"Am I a horrid creature?" The King questioned her action. Mirialia said nothing.

Thranduil turned his attention to the opened book that lay in front of him. "I believe Tauriel taught you well."

"Yes." She said.

"Let's start with the basic. I will say it in Elvish, you will tell me what it means. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

Thranduil lazily flipped another page on the book.

"_Adar."_

"Father."

"_Naneth."_

"Mother."

"_Elleth."_

"Female elf."

"_Ellon."_

"Male elf."

"_Pedin edhellen."_

"I speak Elvish."

"_Ni edhel."_

"I am an Elf."

"_Avo dheo enni."_

"Do not fail me."

"_Lasto nin."_

"Listen to me."

"_Losto vae."_

"Sleep well."

"Very good." Thranduil commented.

"_Odulen an gi meriad." _He continued.

"I'm here to protect you."

"_Tíro nin."_

"Look at me."

He paused for a moment.

"_Gi melin."_

"I….." Mirialia held her tongue upon hearing the Elvish words, for she knows what it means. She definitely knew what it means but she could not say it.

Thranduil looked at her, as he waited for an answer. "What does it mean?"

She could not utter those three words.

The Elvenking finally stood up from his chair and walked behind her. "I love you." He said softly. "That's what it means. Very hard to say, isn't it?"

"I know what it means, my lord." Mirialia said.

"You're right. I'm seeing you will say that to me." The King said.

Mirialia slowly stood up and turned around to face him. "I don't love you."

"Don't bother denying it." Thranduil said. "You already felt it..that night. So just tell me why."

"Tell you what?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder, "Why you didn't kiss back?"

His question caught her off guard, her heart pounded fast.

She kept silent and tried to think of an answer. "I think the King drank too much wine that night to do such a foolish act, he should—"

"DON'T, " Thranduil interrupted. "tell me what to do."

He turned to face her and looked at her deeply. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"You felt you've been blown apart." He said as he studied her. "And I turned your world upside down, didn't I?"

Mirialia was taken aback by every word that he spoke, as if he was reading her mind. "No." She said as she took a step back.

"Perhaps, I should do that foolish act again so you will be reminded of that feeling you can no longer deny—" Thranduil teased.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed. "Stop..it.."

Thranduil flashed a wide smile as he looked at her. "I understand that."

"I will kiss you, when I wish." He said. "That's part of your punishment."

With that, Thranduil left her alone at the library. Mirialia finally calmed herself and sat back down.

She did not know what to think after hearing his words. But then, she remembered what everything Tauriel said to her.

"I guess I'll just have to endure it." She whispered.

"Thranduil." A voice spoke in his mind.

"What?" He replied.

"Don't play with her heart." The voice said.

"I am not, Elrond. I just want her to feel how I feel." The King said.

"She suffered long enough from her former lord. Don't let her feel that way again." His friend told him.

"I cannot stay mad at her for too long. And I despise that I adore her, but I can't stand how much I need her. I just can't let her go." Thranduil confessed.

"What Gideon felt was lust. Lust for power, lust for treasure, and lust for her." Elrond said. "But you're way better than that, Thranduil my friend. Do not be like him."

"Gideon is a fool. Do not compare me to him. I will not let him take her away from me." Thranduil said as he held his cup of wine.

***dinopoodle, here's your Elrond. He was also the one who said "The heart clearly sees things denied in the eyes, do not blind its sight with anger or bitterness." on the previous chapter. I think I slightly showed Thranduil's whimsical side here. Please do correct me if I have any wrong Elvish words. *yawns* I'm tired. I still have work tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it. Talk to you soon.***


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiveness

***I'm back again! Professor Thranduil…..eherm! I mean King Thranduil was a bit playful with her from the previous chapter. Personally, I believe that he really has a very complex personality, and unpredictable.**

**Dragongirl1546: Thank you! Thranduil really wants to hear it from her, that's why.**

**MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever: Hey you! I demand a longer review! Hahaha! ^_^**

**dinopoodle: For the translations darling, I'm looking at a particular website. You're right, I consider here Elrond to be Thranduil's BFF. Celeborn and Galadriel? I'm really not a fan of the two, but I like them. I have no plans to add them here for now. But maybe, in the future chapters. We'll see. Elrond is very wise, so I chose him to be the Elvenking's friend even though they were apart from each other.**

**Lady Silverfrost: Haha! Yeah, I really don't want to call him a jerk…but he is a…..jerk. *laugh out loud***

**moonlightkiss1515: Not just a little, dear. He really is too possessive.**

**Rousdower: *pinching your cheeks* Don't worry, honey. Thrandy will make a decision and will do something on this chapter that will change her point of view on him forever. *^_^***

**amandaroe: I can't believe that my 900 year old half-elf will fall in love with a 6000 year old elf king. O.O Well, age doesn't really matter, right?**

**Let's go to the next chapter! Oh, and please don't hate me for inserting another song. XD**

**Chapter 16: Forgiveness**

"A messenger from Rohan came here and gave us this letter. He said it's an invitation for Mirialia for Lady Eowyn's birthday." Calen said as he handed out the envelope to Tauriel.

"Thank you. I will give this to her." Tauriel said.

"But..Tauriel, she is still a prisoner. Do you think the King will allow her to go?" The ellon asked.

"I do not know, Calen. Let's just hope that the King forgives her first." Tauriel replied.

Thranduil allowed the red- haired elf to enter his chamber to visit Mirialia, she also informed him about the upcoming celebration in Rohan. When she entered the room, she saw the girl studying on her small table. Her eyes were very focused on the book that she was reading, Thranduil gave her another series of tests about their language.

"Be the good girl you always have to be, Mirialia." Tauriel thought.

Mirialia almost jumped on her seat when the elf called her, "Oh! Tauriel, you startled me!" She said out loud.

"I'm sorry. Rohan sent you a letter." Tauriel said, giving the envelope to her.

"For me?" Mirialia asked.

"Yes. It is an invitation for Lady Eowyn's birthday." The elf answered.

"Oh yes! It's on the fifth day of next month. It will be one week from now." Mirialia exclaimed.

But the smile on the girl's face disappeared when she realized her present situation. She's still a prisoner.

"Thank you, Tauriel. But I guess I am not going anywhere." She said.

"I will take my leave now. You are a good girl, mellon. The King knew that." Tauriel reminded her as she held her hand.

When the elf walked out of the room, Mirialia sighed and went back on her study. "Forgive me, Lady Eowyn. I won't be able to go." She said silently.

That night, Thranduil saw her standing near the window. She gazed outside as she held the envelope on her hand.

"Are you done with the task that I gave you?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Mirialia quickly shifted her attention to him. She picked up the papers on the table and gave it to him. Thranduil looked at her answers from one page to another. They were all correct. "Excellent." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice.

The King looked at the envelope on her hand, "I have been keeping her here for a week." He thought.

"It's time." A voice spoke in his mind.

"Go." Thranduil said, looking at the door as it opened.

"Huh?" Mirialia said.

"You can return to your chamber. Go now." He answered gently.

Mirialia felt surprised at his decision, "I can...go?" She asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" He said.

Mirialia said nothing and bowed as she slowly walked towards the door. But she stopped on her track and turned around.

"Diheno nin." She humbly said. "I will not do it again, my lord."

Thranduil did not expect that she will say the words in Elvish, and it moved him. "Do I have your word?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She answered.

He slightly nodded to show that he forgave her. "Go now."

"And prepare the things that you will be bringing." He quickly added.

Mirialia understood what he meant and flashed a wide smile. "I will. Thank you, my lord."

With that, she happily ran back to her chamber. The sylphs saw her and flew towards her.

"He forgave you, my lady!" Liath said.

"Liath! Yes, he did." Mirialia replied. "And he allow me to go to Rohan for Lady Eowyn's birthday!"

"Yes! That's great!" Fain shouted.

Before she enter on her room, she saw Legolas and approached him.

"My father already freed you." He said.

"Yes. Please forgive me for what I've done, Prince Legolas." She asked.

"If my father forgave you, then you are forgiven. Just don't do anything reckless next time." The prince smiled at her.

"Thank you. I will remember that." She said.

"Rest well." Legolas said.

Thranduil stood on the balcony, holding a small cup of wine. The girl's smile flashed on his mind.

"I feel lighter." He said.

"You are not a cold-hearted after all." Elrond spoke in his mind.

Thranduil slightly smiled upon hearing his friend's words.

"I feel lighter." Mirialia whispered while lying on the bed.

"Well, that's good to hear." Fain said. "Sleep now, my lady. Tomorrow is a new day for you."

The next morning, Mirialia walked around the palace, thinking of what she would give to the Lady of Rohan as a gift. She thought of a beautiful gown, but she already have plenty. "An elvish blade?" She asked herself. "But she will not need it anymore."

She came across the throne room, where she found Calen, Tauriel and the Elvenking.

"Allow the trade, Tauriel." He said.

He walked down the stairs and saw Mirialia and he called her.

"You. Come with me." Thranduil said to her.

"Yes, my lord." Mirialia obeyed.

"My lady, the Elvenking allowed a trade from the Woodmen. I think he is being more kind now. " Liath whispered.

"Really?" She said.

~~O~~

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there's something different_

_Saw you in a brand new way_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

_And if yesterday I heard_

_Myself saying these words_

_I would swear it was a lie_

_~~O~~_

Thranduil led her further down the caverns, until they stopped in front of a huge door. He suddenly spoke something in Elvish and the door opened.

"This is my treasury." He said as they walked in.

Mirialia stared with an open mouth when she saw the massive treasures in front of her. It even dwarfed Gideon's treasury. Precious gems, golden statues as high as fifteen feet, sparkled in her eyes.

"Pick a jewel." His command suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"My lord?" Mirialia asked.

"You don't have anything to give to Lady Eowyn, am I right?"

"Yes. But..."

"What is her favorite jewel?" He asked.

"Uhm... She really doesn't have a favorite, but I think she likes...rubies?" She answered.

"Let's give her a chest of rubies, then."

Thranduil walked towards a large table, picked up a small chest and handed it to Mirialia.

She opened the box and saw thirty beautiful small rubies.

"I think she will like this, my lord." She said.

"Then give it as a gift for her." Thranduil said.

"Thank you." Mirialia smiled at him.

_~~O~~_

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_~~O~~_

Mirialia thought that they will be leaving the treasure room. But Thranduil still walked around, looking at the jewels. Everytime he picked one, he will look at Mirialia who was just standing behind the door.

"Come here." He said. The girl marched towards him.

He picked an emerald and gave it to her. "Put this on your belt."

He put the precious stone on top of the chest that she was carrying. Thranduil walked again, and picked a sapphire on another table. He then looked at Mirialia from head to foot. "No." He whispered as he put the stone back.

It has been an hour when they entered the treasury, Thranduil is still circling the room, looking for the best jewels that will suit the girl, who has been obediently following him. Mirialia was now holding seventeen stones, she tried very carefully not to drop them. Most of them were emeralds, silvers, and diamonds.

While Thranduil looked on another chest, the girl curiously asked a question.

"Um. My lord, why so many?"

"You don't like the ones that I have chosen for you?"

"No, they are beautiful, my lord. It's just that..."

"Wear them on the lady's birthday."

"I see."

"And this one suits you as well." He said as he wore a pearl necklace on her neck.

Mirialia could not help but admire his collection of stones. They are all beautiful. But what she did not expect is the Elvenking himself picked the jewels for her to wear. She thought it should be Tauriel, since she's a female.

_~~O~~_

_I'll make a wish this day_

_And I'll send it to the heavens_

_That we will always stay_

_Entwined like this forever_

_And though the world may change_

_'Cause nothing stays the same_

_I know we will survive_

_~~O~~_

When Mirialia returned to her chamber, she piled up the stones on the table beside her bed. "Wow! They're beautiful!" Cielo exclaimed.

"Yes, they are. The chest is for Lady Eowyn." She said.

"The Elvenking gave all of this to you?" The sylph asked.

"Well, yes. I think." Mirialia replied.

"Hmm. I think the Elvenking is changing because of you." Cielo said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

Their conversation was interrupted when an elf guard stood at her door.

"My lady, the King wants to meet you in the kitchen." He said.

"Alright. I will be there. Thank you." Mirialia said.

_~~O~~_

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Naturally we acted_

_~~O~~_

"Tell me. Does the Lady of Rohan likes to eat...pies?" Thranduil asked as they stood in front of a large wooden oven.

"Yes, she does. She likes the apple pie the most." Mirialia answered.

"Same with my son. Let's bake one, then." The king said.

Thranduil pulled up the sleeves of his silver robe and wore an apron. Two elf maidens prepared the ingredients that they will be needing.

"Uh.. You know how to bake, my lord?" The girl asked.

Thranduil stared at her intently, "I raised Legolas by myself, my lady."

"Oh." was all Mirialia said. She felt stupid and embarrassed with her question. Of course, he raised his son alone so he must do all the work.

She tried to hide her smile, she could not help but admire the ellon as he moved from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Are you just going to stand there and secretly smiled at me while I do all the work here?" the Elvenking echoed.

"Oh I'm sorry, my lord. I will help you." the girl said.

_~~O~~_

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_I was so blind_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_~~O~~_

Thranduil tried to light the oven several times but it was not igniting well. The last time he baked a pie, it was a couple of thousand years ago. Mirialia clearly heard him utter a few "Tsk."

"Do you want me to do it, my lord?" She offered.

"No, just continue with what you are doing." He said.

"Are you sure-" Mirialia asked again but she was interrupted.

"Yes!" Thranduil answered grumpily. "Now back up, while I deal with this oven right here."

"Of course." She said.

He swore he could hear Elrond laughing out loud on his balcony.

Finally, the oven has been perfectly lit and Mirialia put the pies inside it. As the two watched the oven, Thranduil told her to call Legolas. But before she left, the King spoke to her.

"How long would you like to stay in Rohan?"

"I wish to stay for two weeks. Will you allow me, my lord?"

Thranduil nodded.

"I will be back." Mirialia said as she slightly smiled. "I will be coming back."

"And I will be waiting." He said softly.

_~~O~~_

_Chemically reacted_

_I was loving you all the time_

_Hopelessly addicted_

_Helplessly attracted_

_Chemically reacted_

_Naturally we acted_

_ - Hopelessly Addicted by The Corrs_

*** What a sweet chapter. Talking about fabulousness during the scene at the treasure room. ^_^ I just loved it! Hope you loved it too!**

**Next chapter: The Homecoming**


End file.
